Sheol
by emimix3
Summary: Il y a deux sortes de survivants de la Shoah : ceux qui ne sont pas morts et ceux qui ont continué à vivre.
1. Kaitel 1

Je ne suis pas morte ! Le problème c'est que le combo famille/santé/lycée a eu raison de moi, et de mon humeur. Donc, c'est pas possible que je continue "Vacances ?" avant un certain temps. Je n'abandonne pas, mais pour le moment... Je suis obligée de la mettre en hiatus.

Donc je commence une nouvelle fic, sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Je travaille dessus depuis que je suis allée à Auschwitz, et c'est donc avec fierté que je vous présente "Sheol", en espérant que vous prendrez un minimum de plaisir à le lire.

J'ai voulu, dans cette fic, montrer la déportation d'un autre regard. Parce que les seules fics sur les KZ que j'ai vues, c'était juste un cadre innovant pour faire un PWP ou des histoires d'amours improbables.

Merci Meriwether A. Hyde pour la correction !

N'hésitez pas à passer sur dailymotion, contest/ skyprodscourtsmetragesreels ! Et votez pour les larmes de sangs. Je dis pas ça parce que je joue dedans, mais un peu quand même.

Hedwig est Fem!Prussia, Louise Fem!Germany, Silke une OC, et Wilhelm... Disons que ce n'est pas Germania.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sheol<span>**

* * *

><p>Tikvah bat Sarah<p>

Sheol

Traduit du Yiddish par Béchy Schmidt, Silke Verägert et Tikvah bat Sarah

* * *

><p><em>A Nous.<em>

Sheol n'est ni une destination, ni un lieu. Il s'agit de la tombe. Pas une tombe. La tombe. Le lieu commun des morts, le lieu où ils se rassemblent. Sheol s'agrandit pour accueillir de nouveaux arrivants, et on y pénètre parfois avec son corps, voire encore vivant. Sheol est un endroit de souffrance, une fournaise. Sheol n'est jamais rassasiée, elle a agrandi son désir et ouvert sa bouche sans mesure. C'est un néant, une existence qui est à peine existence, dans laquelle une ombre ou nuance de l'ancien soi survit.

_Je ne suis pas la première d'entre Nous à conter cette histoire, mais je ne cherche pas à vous prouver les mêmes choses que Feliks, donc je me permets de le faire. De toute façon, j'ai commencé à regrouper ces mémoires avant qu'il n'ait écrit son essai._

_Je ne vais pas raconter comment moi, je me suis retrouvée dans cet enfer. L'histoire en elle-même n'est pas vraiment intéressante, semblable à des milliers d'autres : mauvaise religion, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Le pourquoi du comment d'un de mes amis a le mérite d'être un peu plus original, et c'est le seul qui a accepté de me raconter cette partie de son histoire, c'est donc la façon dont lui s'est retrouvé dans cet enfer que je vais décrire. Mais si vous voulez, je vous raconte la fin : il est mort. Comme Nous tous. Morts pour toujours et à jamais, et incapables de vivre à nouveau._

* * *

><p>Partie I :<p>

Qever

* * *

><p>-Merde, merde, merde ! Silke !<p>

Un jeune homme blond attrapa le bras d'une adolescente, et la tira contre lui.

-Ils ont attrapé Louise et Hedwig. Elles ont été envoyées dans le premier wagon.

La jeune fille se dégagea de sa prise, et se mit à crier.

-Tu crois qu'on peut encore faire demi-tour ? Fait-le si tu veux tu as encore ta cagoule, donc personne n'en saura rien quand tu reviendras de ta permission. Moi, je libèrerai ce train ou je crèverai avec les autres.

L'homme soupira, et ajusta son arme. Silke sourit, et lui dit :

-Tu vois quand tu veux… Mais, sache une chose. T'as été le meilleur grand frère du monde, Ludwig.

Ludwig frotta la tête de sa petite sœur. Et il s'élança aider les autres Résistants à prendre d'assaut le convoi de Juifs.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression de se faire laminer et marcher dessus. Il ne voyait rien. Mais il sentait l'odeur d'excréments, de chaleur et de mort. De plein nez. Il faillit vomir. Mais il resta brave. Enserré dans ce convoi à bestiaux, il savait où il se dirigeait.<p>

L'attaque du convoi avait échoué. La trentaine de Résistants du petit village près duquel le convoi passait avait été décimée, ou jetée dans ces convois déjà remplis à craquer de Juifs. Ludwig ne savait même pas si sa sœur était encore en vie. Il l'avait perdue de vue quand les SS l'avaient attrapé et jeté dans ce wagon, tuant au passage les trois Juifs qui avaient profité de l'ouverture de la porte pour tenter de s'enfuir. Plus trois autres, au hasard dans le wagon, pour montrer l'exemple.

L'attente, debout, serré, était interminable. Ils étaient au moins soixante-dix dans ce wagon à bétail, et il était le seul Résistant à y être. Il savait que ses deux cousines étaient dans le premier wagon, que trois de ses amis s'étaient prit une balle dans le crâne, que son père avait été jeté dans le train, et que son voisin n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme.

Il ignorait tout du reste.

De ce qu'il s'était passé,

De ce qu'il se passait,

De ce qu'il allait se passer.

Une journée et demie plus tard, le convoi s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

><p>Des SS les poussèrent sur le quai. Ludwig regarda aux alentours, à la recherche d'un de ses amis. Au loin, il vit une tache de cheveux blancs il pria du fond du cœur que ce soit ceux de sa cousine Hedwig. Mais il y avait beaucoup de personnes âgées sur ce quai. Il espérait sûrement trop.<p>

Les Juifs autour de lui criaient, pleuraient, recherchaient des yeux les leurs. Les paroles en yiddish s'entrechoquaient, se mélangeaient. Ludwig en comprenait la moitié, mais ne chercha pas à saisir le reste. Des hommes en tenue rayée, armés de matraques, tentaient de mettre de l'ordre.

Les voix des SS tonnèrent de se mettre en rang. Un enfant sorti de la foule, en criant après sa mère. Il se prit une balle dans le crâne.

Des femmes hurlèrent. Les SS leur firent se modérer en leur présentant leurs armes. Finalement, les rangs se calmèrent un peu. Et là, sur la rampe, les soldats passèrent devant les Juifs, un à un, et les dirigèrent vers la droite ou la gauche. Ludwig était au bout de la file. A gauche, il y avait les hommes et les femmes adultes. A droite, les vieillards, les enfants, les femmes enceintes, les malades, les blessés. Il avait tout intérêt à être envoyé dans la bonne file il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'on faisait des gens visiblement incapables de travailler.

Un SS lui aboya un « Links ! » au visage.

Il se retrouva balloté entre les Juifs en état de travailler. Ludwig était plutôt grand il usa donc de sa taille pour rechercher un visage familier.

Un des Résistants était dans la même file que lui. Hedwig et ses cheveux blancs étaient dans l'autre. Il ne savait pas où était Silke.

« Hierher ! Schnell ! »

La colonne de droite s'éloigna sur la rampe, les vieux et les enfants dans des camions, et se dirigeaient vers les palissades de bois brun tout au bout, à près d'un kilomètre.

La colonne de gauche suivit les SS. Ludwig ignorait où il allait. Autour de lui, les femmes étaient en pleurs, les hommes tentaient de rester dignes. Ils longeaient les barbelés entourant de vétustes cabanes de bois, vides. Le long de ces palissades, il restait quelques coins d'herbe verte, et quelques fleurs, celles qui ne fanaient pas sous la chaleur.

D'autres barbelés entouraient d'autres baraquements, eux pleins à craquer. De nombreux Tsiganes les regardaient passer de cette prison trop petite pour les milliers qu'ils étaient, d'un regard anéanti et mort.

Ludwig mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, il n'en aurait plus. Les SS avaient prit ses couteaux avant de le jeter dans le wagon, mais il lui restait un peu d'argent. Il pensait bien qu'on le lui prendrait aussi.

On les fit rentrer dans un grand bâtiment en lisière des baraquements. Une dizaine de tables était alignée, auxquelles étaient assis des gens en pyjama rayés. Les SS leur ordonnèrent de vider leurs poches et de donner leurs valises sur une des tables. Ludwig s'exécuta. Il donna ses quelques malheureux marks, ses allumettes, son paquet de cigarettes. Le rayé chargé de récupérer ses affaires glissa d'un geste expert le paquet dans son pantalon, et donna un reçu à Ludwig. Le blond s'éloigna de la table, regardant avec dédain le morceau de papier. Pourquoi voulaient-ils encore leur faire croire qu'ils récupèreraient leurs affaires ?

Ils furent entraînés dans la pièce d'à côté. Une pièce trop petite pour leur nombre, sombre et éclairée de pauvres ampoules nues. On les fit se déshabiller. Une femme refusa d'obtempérer. On l'emmena. Les autres se défirent rapidement de leurs vêtements, et les laissèrent sur place. Les bras se croisèrent sur les poitrines, devant les entrejambes. Les regards devenaient honteux, gênés. On reconnaissait bien les Juifs : leurs côtes étaient visibles, leurs articulations saillantes. Ils venaient tous d'un camp de transit français.

Ludwig sentit son bras être tiré. Il se retourna, et sourit. Au moins, Silke était là.

Sa sœur lui montra quelqu'un, plus loin. Ludwig reconnu sans mal les yeux si bleus de sa cousine Louise. De sa famille, des Résistants, il n'y avait qu'Hedwig qui avait été dans la mauvaise file.

Ils transitèrent encore dans une autre pièce.

Les tuyaux de douche étaient rouillés et sales, au dessus de leurs têtes. La seule lumière venait de quelques lucarnes percées au sommet d'un des murs.

Les SS fermèrent la porte. Et les douches se mirent en marche.

L'eau était brûlante. De nombreuses personnes crièrent. Ludwig entendant les SS rire de l'autre côté de la cloison. Puis, ils s'habituèrent à la chaleur, et profitèrent de cette douche, qui serait sûrement leur dernière avant longtemps. Les Juifs en profitaient particulièrement, et tentaient d'effacer comme ils pouvaient les odeurs de leur voyage de trois jours en wagon à bestiaux.

Bien trop tôt, les douches s'arrêtèrent. Les SS rentrèrent à nouveau, accompagnés d'autres rayés. Silke se rapprocha de son frère, en les voyants avec leurs tondeuses et leurs ciseaux.

Ils furent dirigés vers un couloir. Ludwig et sa sœur arrivèrent à rester ensemble. Les Juifs arrivaient, par cinq ou six. Les rayés leur tondaient les cheveux, récupéraient ceux des femmes, et leur rasaient les bras et le sexe. D'autres vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien caché sur eux, malgré leur nudité. Ils récupérèrent plusieurs bijoux, que certains avaient jugé bon de se les cacher dans l'anus. On les tatoua sur le bras.

Ludwig détournait les yeux, gêné, mais Silke observait tout ça avec une passion malsaine. Elle tentait de comprendre, comprendre la façon dont ils étaient transformés, entre leur entrée dans ce bâtiment et leur sortie, en animaux rayés.

Ce fut au tour de Ludwig et Silke, qui se dirigèrent avec quatre Juifs vers les rayés.

-Tu n'es pas Juif ? demanda un SS en voyant la bite non coupée de Ludwig.  
>-Résistant, répondit simplement Ludwig. Elle aussi, ajouta t-il en empoignant le bras de sa sœur.<p>

Le SS hocha la tête. Il lui dit qu'une fois qu'ils seraient rasés, ils devaient aller avec leurs autres Résistants, en montrant Louise et deux autres Résistants, déjà entièrement tondus. Il lui dit aussi qu'ils avaient plus de chance que les autres.

-Pourquoi ?  
>-Ils sont Juifs.<p>

Ils furent séparés dans la file du tatouage. 152845. Silke était le 152863. Finalement, ils purent rejoindre leurs camarades. Ils avaient le regard dur et froid. Silke prit Louise dans ses bras, autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer elle-même.

On passa, et on leur donna les tenues rayées. Les pantalons étaient trop courts, et les chemises trop larges. Ils eurent du fil, une aiguille, deux triangles rouges, un rectangle blanc avec un triangle rouge. Ils durent coudre un triangle sur leur pantalon, un autre au-dessus du cœur. Sur le rectangle, ils durent inscrire leur matricule. Il fut cousu sous le triangle de la poitrine. On leur donna des sabots en bois qui ne leur allaient pas, et une calotte en tissu pour les hommes, un fichu pour les femmes.

Ludwig eu envie de pleurer en voyant sa cousine essayer de nouer le mouchoir sur la tête rasée de sa sœur. Mais il garda sa bouche fermée, comme tout le monde dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

On vint lui demander son métier. Officier de la Luftwaffe, qu'il répondit. Sûrement qu'on ne le cru pas mais c'était vrai. On l'assigna à un Kommando, le klein Eisenbahn; il devait construire un chemin de fer. Lui qui devait en faire sauter un. On l'assigna à un baraquement, le même qu'un des Résistants, son père, Wilhelm. On les fit sortir des douches, puis on les y emmenât, avec les autres. Les femmes partaient de l'autre côté du camp. Ludwig se retourna une dernière fois pour tenter de revoir les yeux si bleus de Silke ou Louise.

Elles étaient de dos.


	2. Kaitel 2

Merci de vos commentaire et des suivis/favoris ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Je vous souhaite -un peu en avance-, un joyeux Noël et une bonne année ! (Oui, bon. J'aurais pu vous souhaiter ça avec n'importe quelle fic, sauf celle-la. Mais bon.) et j'espère que vous avez bien mangé votre calendrier de l'avent~ (Le mien a trop la classe, ma pote me l'a ramené d'Allemagne, donc en toute logique y'a des mecs pratiquement à poil dessus. Au passage, Marine, _j'ai _regardé le Roi lion avec tes conneries.)

Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Sheol, introduisant quelques nouveaux personnages. (Dont un Male!Hungary dont le nom se prononce /ø:dø:n/)

Juste pour rappel, il y a des triangles rouges (Résistants, politiques, communistes, prêtres et pasteurs,...), des étoiles jaunes (Juifs, peuvent être combinés avec un triangle), des triangles roses (plus grands que la moyenne, pour les homosexuels), des noirs (Asociaux: lesbiennes, alcooliques, ceux qui arrivent en retard au boulot, prostituées, femmes utilisant des contraceptifs...), des violets (témoins de Jéhovah), des bleus (apatrides), des bruns (Tsiganes), des verts pointes en haut (malfaiteurs de droit commun) et des verts pointe en bas (criminels de droit commun).

Merci Meriwether A. Hyde pour la correction, et à vous pour la lecture !

* * *

><p>Ludwig était en bout de file, avec Wilhelm. Devant eux, les autres Résistants encore devant eux, les Juifs. En tête, deux SS. En queue aussi. Les deux SS près des Résistants leur parlèrent un peu. Il était dix-neuf heures, selon eux, les Kommandos étaient déjà revenus. S'ils voulaient manger ce soir, ils avaient intérêt à trouver une boîte de conserve vide, et encore. Ils étaient dans un block avec pratiquement que des Juifs, expliqua un SS ces charognes se battaient bec et ongles pour leur pain, s'ils étaient en état de le faire. Ça devait être drôle, car l'autre SS rit d'une force impressionnante en entendant son collègue.<p>

Les Résistants étaient bien plus considérés que les Juifs. Un des SS donna un coup de pied au cul d'un des Juifs qui marchait au niveau de Wilhelm. Il devrait en faire de même, expliqua le soldat en riant du Juif qui était tombé par terre. Comme ça, ils pourraient survivre, et même devenir Kapo, et donc avoir une chambre individuelle, un peu plus de nourriture et le droit d'envoyer et de recevoir des lettres.

Ils rentrèrent dans un baraquement en bois, proche de l'entrée. Leur dernière demeure.

Le block était plein à craquer. Des cubes d'à peine deux mètre de côté, avec deux étages de planches, remplies de rayés décharnés. En haut, au milieu, au sol. Sol dur des pierres. Les rayés regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants, sur leurs perchoirs. Ils étaient parfois plus de dix par étage ils étaient maigres, diaphanes. La plupart tentait de récupérer un peu de soupe avec leurs doigts dans leurs vieilles boîtes de conserve. Les autres étaient assis, les jambes ballotantes, et attendaient.

Un des groupes d'étagères, près d'une fenêtre cassée, avait un espace libre au sol. Les SS y poussèrent Ludwig et Wilhelm, puis partirent pour encourager de leurs matraques les Juifs nouveaux arrivants à trouver de la place.

Ludwig inspecta un peu plus ce qui allait être son nouveau lit. Il aurait cinquante centimètres de largeur sur du béton et des cailloux, et quelque chose comme soixante-dix centimètres de hauteur, avant de rencontrer le bois de l'étagère au-dessus de lui.

-Quel jour on est ?

La voix chuchotante venait de l'étage au dessus. Ludwig se redressa pour voir son interlocuteur, qui avait parlé un allemand des plus parfaits. Rachitique, rasé, rayé. Juif. Malgré tout, on devinait facilement qu'il avait été brun, et qu'un jour ses yeux avaient brillé.

-Le vingt-six juillet, il me semble.

-Ah. Je suis ici depuis le six juillet, alors. Vingt jours ? Le temps est long. La quasi-intégralité de mon convoi est déjà morte. On tient rarement plus de quinze jours ici, avait dit le vieux des étagères en face.

-Il y a un vieux ?

-Il avait trente-cinq ans. Il en faisait soixante-dix il est mort il y a trois jours de toute façon. Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein, au fait. Je viens d'un convoi hongrois. J'ai été enfermé dans un ghetto avec ma femme et mon beau-frère, chuchota le rayé en montrant l'homme à côté de lui, cherchant à récupérer les dernières gouttes de soupe de sa conserve.

Rachitique, rasé, rayé. Juif.

Ludwig se présenta vaguement, ainsi que son père. Leurs voisins du haut sourirent avec joie en apprenant qu'ils étaient Résistants il fallait qu'ils tiennent le coup et deviennent Kapos, qu'ils disaient, parce que depuis que c'était un Vert, c'était l'horreur. Quand Ludwig leur demanda ce qu'était un Kapo, un Vert et pourquoi ils ne le deviendraient pas eux-mêmes, le beau-frère, Ődőn, rit dans sa conserve. « On est Juifs. Ils vont pas nous laisser la responsabilité d'un block. On n'a rien du tout. C'est nous qu'on exécute arbitrairement, c'est sur nous qu'on lâche les chiens, c'est nous qui n'avons que les restes de soupe. Si nous, on est encore vivants, c'est bien parce qu'on sait parler un Allemand standard, et pas que le Yiddish. En encore, il y a pire les homosexuels tiennent rarement, parce qu'en plus des SS, les nôtres les dénigrent et les massacrent aussi. »

Roderich leur proposa de prendre la conserve qui traînait près d'eux, celle d'un rayé mort dans la journée, pour qu'ils tentent d'avoir un dîner. Mais ils devaient se dépêcher bientôt ils allaient ranger la soupe. Wilhelm partit remplir la conserve, et Ődőn leur dit que dès demain, ils pourraient récupérer celle de leur voisin, qui n'allait sûrement pas tenir la nuit, ou tenter d'en négocier une aux latrines.

La soupe que Ludwig partagea avec son père était vraiment infâme. De l'eau, de l'eau, deux légumes. Salée, beaucoup trop salée. Et pas d'autre flotte que celle salée de la soupe. Le matin, ils avaient le droit à un café et un bout de pain, expliqua Roderich. Et la même soupe le midi, et le soir. C'était tout. Des fois, les SS qui distribuaient la nourriture ne leur en donnaient que s'ils s'humiliaient pour l'avoir. D'autres fois, les SS leur proposaient de la viande du vieux saucisson sec et rassis. Un minuscule bout de porc immangeable, pour lequel les deux cents Juifs du baraquement allaient pratiquement se battre. Et les SS les regardaient faire en riant, ces animaux brisant ce qui leur restait d'humanité et de dignité pour un de leurs interdits. C'était leur distraction du vendredi soir, quand la nuit était tombée.

Ődőn leur demanda s'ils étaient les seuls Résistants. Wilhelm lui dit non sa fille et une de ses nièces étaient de l'autre côté, et d'autres Résistants dans d'autres baraquements. Et Hedwig était partie dans l'autre file. Wilhelm leur demanda où ils étaient partis, et s'ils les reverraient.

-Elle est là, dit simplement Ődőn en montrant le nuage grisâtre haut dans le ciel, par la fenêtre cassée.

-Là ?

-Dans la fumée. Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite. On ne sait pas ce qui arrive à ceux de l'autre file, il y a les palissades en bois. Mais après chaque convoi, la fumée qui sent la viande grillée est là. Ma tante aussi est là. Et mes cousines, mes grands-oncles. C'est peut-être mieux pour eux. Peut-être pas. Comme on ne sait pas ce qui arrive à ceux de l'autre file.

Ludwig ne dit rien. Ludwig ne savait pas quoi dire, parce que Ludwig ne savait pas quoi penser.

Ce que Ludwig ignorait à l'époque, c'était qu'Hedwig avait eu de la chance : ce jour là, aucun des « médecins » ne passaient à la recherche de sujets d'expériences, et son albinisme ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Elle eu donc une mort douloureuse et d'une vingtaine de minutes au Zyklon B, et non une mort saumâtre d'une demi-douzaine de mois entre les mains de ces supposés scientifiques. Mais peut-être que le jour où tout ça s'est fini, elle aurait encore été capable de respirer.

Le Résistant sursauta en entendant un bruit de bois à quelques centimètres de lui.

-C'est rien, c'est le Français, dit Roderich. Il est Résistant aussi, mais il ne parle pas Allemand. Il sait juste comprendre « Schnell », « Raus » ou « Jude ». Et il sait compter jusque cent, et dire son matricule. De toute façon, si tu ne sais pas compter au moins jusque vingt-cinq tu es mort, si les SS décident de te fouetter c'est toi qui doit compter les coups et si tu te trompes, ils recommencent.

-Klappe ! hurla quelqu'un, près de la porte du baraquement.

Il était rasé et rayé, mais pas rachitique. Et il était Vert.

Et quand il cria, tous ceux qui chuchotaient se turent. Certains se levèrent pour aller au pot de chambre commun, au milieu du block, une fois que le Vert fut rentré dans la petite pièce près de l'entrée.

Ludwig s'allongea du mieux qu'il pu sur les pierres qui lui rentraient dans le dos, serré entre son père et les pieds gelés d'un inconnu.

Au petit matin, il était serré entre son père et les pieds gelés d'un mort.

* * *

><p>-Hundert zweiundfünfzig tausend acht hundert fünfundvierzig !<p>

-Hier !

Ludwig Verägert détestait son nouveau nom. Il sonnait mal, et faisait lourd en bouche. C'est à peu près à cette période là qu'il décidât que ses nouveaux chiffres porte-bonheur, c'était le 3, le 6, le 7 et le 9, comme il n'en avait aucun de ceux-là tatoués sur le bras.

Et c'était grâce à cette pensée réjouissante qu'il survécu aux trois heures trente que durèrent son premier appel.

* * *

><p>« Schnell ! »<p>

« Schnell » était le mot que Ludwig avait le plus entendu ces derniers jours. « Schnell », « Klappe », « Raus », « Arschloch » et « Heil, Hitler » semblaient le seul vocabulaire des SS. Les rayés, eux, ne parlaient pas. Les rayés n'avaient pas à parler; les rayés ne méritaient pas de parler. Les rayés chuchotaient. Ils chuchotaient en yiddish, en hongrois, en slovaque, en russe, en français, en rom, en polonais. Ludwig se sentait mal parce que lui, il chuchotait en allemand. La langue de ceux qui dit « Schnell », « Klappe », « Raus », « Arschloch ». Mais pas l'allemand qui dit « Heil, Hitler », parce que cette langue, ce n'était pas de l'allemand, pas l'allemand des Allemands. Ludwig en était intimement persuadé.

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine, mais les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient. Ils se levaient à quatre heures du matin, ils avaient leur café infâme et leur rognon de pain, et ils partaient travailler dans leurs Kommandos. Ludwig construisait un chemin de fer, qui devait servir à amener des trains par le Nord. Il avait entendu un SS dire qu'ils allaient apporter des Juifs Norvégiens, et que cette vermine était vraiment partout; Ludwig avait même entendu dire que des convois de Grèce arrivaient.

Mais dans tout ça, il y avait quelque chose que Ludwig ne comprenait pas, et cette question lui tournait dans le crâne pendant ses douze heures de travail en plein soleil, ces douze heures avec un quinze minutes de pause entre midi, ces douze heures qui suivaient les deux ou trois heures d'appel matinal : Pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt des Allemands de les faire travailler, au lieu de tous les tuer immédiatement ?

Encore, il trouvait un quelconque intérêt pour les Nazis au travail qu'il faisait. Mais Roderich cassait des pierres, des pierres inutilisables pour la construction, toute la journée, et Ődőn mettait ces pierres dans une brouette pour les amener dans un terrain vague, à l'autre bout du camp. Et le lendemain, Ődőn remettait les pierres dans les brouettes, et les ramenait au Kommando de Roderich, qui les cassait plus petites. Et le Kommando d'Ődőn les déplaçait de nouveau.

Ludwig avait vu sa sœur. Après l'appel, elle partait avec son Kommando, loin, loin du camp. Le soir, elle revenait à l'appel. Silke ne le voyait pas. Silke s'était résignée à ne pas le voir, Silke se contentait de regarder devant elle, avec ses yeux si bleus qui étaient aujourd'hui gris et ternes. Silke avait cessé de croire en quelques jours, alors que Silke était toujours la personne redonnant le sourire, celle qui aurait foi et courage jusqu'au fond du trou. Ludwig ne put qu'être peiné de savoir qu'ils l'avaient déjà atteint, ce fond du trou.

Les deux ou trois premiers jours, il voyait, de loin, les yeux de Silke être encore bleus et vivants –et pour cause, ils l'étaient encore Ludwig ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient éteints, et je n'ai jamais su si c'est quand elle a fait ma connaissance, moi coincée là depuis des mois ou si c'était quand elle a vu la première exécution pendant l'appel. Quelqu'un avait volé du pain, on avait pendu cinq personnes de son baraquement devant tout le monde, mais pas lui comme ça, son cas personnel, ce n'était pas les SS qui s'en étaient occupé, mais les autres détenus du block.

En rentrant du travail, le soir, ils ne chuchotaient pas, du moins ceux qui étaient près de la chambre du Kapo. Le Kapo était plus que sévère. Il refusait que qui que ce soir parle ou bouge. De toute façon, ils étaient tous bien trop éreintés pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'aller chercher leur maigre pitance dans leurs boîtes de conserve, et s'asseoir en priant pour des jours meilleurs. Ceux qui priaient. Les premiers jours, Ludwig s'étonnait de voir les Juifs n'ayant plus aucune foi, jurant et reniant leur Dieu. En moins d'une semaine, il les comprit. Lui-même commençait à abandonner sa foi, abandonner son idéal, et se contentait de croire en ce qu'il pouvait croire. Le lendemain. Parce qu'il n'espérait pas voir plus loin que la prochaine fois que le soleil se lèverait.


	3. Kaitel 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, et un bon début d'année, et tout et tout (Moi ça va. J'suis contente, avant Noël pour la fête de l'internat on a gagné le concours de déguisements, et on vient de recevoir nos prix. Si vous voulez savoir, mon groupe a fait une crèche et j'étais un roi mage et on a eu chacun 15 euros à la Fnac. On est 10 dans le groupe. Après tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont plus de fric au bahut.)

Donc, note à propos du chapitre. Un "Musulman" est un prisonnier qui a perdu toute foi, tout espoir, et qui se contente de survivre comme un automate. Les Juifs portent souvent un nom utilisé dans leur vie courante, inspiré des prénoms du pays où ils habitent (et les noms de famille des Juifs d'Europe sont souvent en -stein, -berg, ...) et un nom utilisé dans le contexte religieux, dans ce cas un nom purement hébraïque (ressemblant ou non à leur "nom civil"), suivit de "ben" ou "bat" (fils ou fille) et du nom du père ou de la mère en fonction du contexte. (Par exemple, Roderich Edelstein s'appelle Youval ben Saül en contexte religieux. Elizaveta, c'est Raanana bat Sarah et Ődőn, Naftali ben Hedvi. Si vous vous embêtez, allez voir les traductions c'est marrant)

Et encore merci pour toutes les favs, les suivis, les commentaires, rien que les lectures, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de lire tout ça. Mais, genre, vraiment. L'autre jour, j'ai envoyé un SMS à ma pote à moitié en train de chialer tellement j'étais contente. -Pour ma défense, dès que je suis fatiguée mes larmes coulent toute seules, allez pas croire que je suis faible. C'est fichtrement pratique quand je veux faire culpabiliser quelqu'un.

Encore merci à Meriwether A. Hyde pour son travail formidable !

* * *

><p>Les gens du cube de Ludwig étaient tous étranges, à leur manière.<p>

Déjà, il y avait Roderich, et Ődőn. Il se trouvait qu'en fait, Roderich chuchotait rarement pour ne rien dire, alors qu'Ődőn ne s'en privait pas. « Je profite que j'ai encore ma langue » disait-il. « Ca va pas durer. »

Il y avait le Français, aussi. En réalité, il s'appelait Francis. Wilhelm parlait français, et avait donc décidé de lui apprendre un peu d'allemand; il faut dire que Wilhelm s'y était attaché, au Français. Ils étaient dans le même Kommando, occupé au terrassement. Le Français n'était pas très loquace, et se contentait de regarder le bois que l'étagère au-dessus de lui quand il revenait du travail. Il mangeait à peine, et ne parlait jamais. Et, au vu de son matricule, il était là depuis quelques mois déjà.

Il y avait le Russe. Son nom était Ivan. Ivan parlait plutôt bien allemand; Ivan était immense, Ivan était imposant. On aurait dit que les six mois qu'il avait passé ici ne l'avait pas atteint. Ivan faisait peur aux SS. Ivan était un soldat soviétique, mais s'était fait prendre, avec ses deux sœurs. Ivan s'occupait de déplacer les cadavres. Il les mettait sur une brouette, et devait les amener près des palissades de bois, celles du fond du camp. Après, il partait, et la brouette était emmenée dedans par un SS. Puis elle revenait, vide.

Il y avait un espion Anglais. Arthur Kirkland, Sir ou Lord Anglais, pour ce que ça importait ici-bas, avait été envoyé faire la taupe en Allemagne, avec son petit frère pour éveiller moins de soupçons. Il devait jouer le rôle d'un Britannique antisémite, ayant émigré avec son « fils » en Allemagne car totalement emballé par la politique qu'avait embrassé le pays; sa femme serait restée en Angleterre, refusant de partir dans un tel endroit. Et Arthur s'était trouvé un bon emploi dans l'administration du gouvernement, pour transmettre ses informations à la Couronne. Couverture parfaite. Bien entendu, s'il était là aujourd'hui, c'était que sa couverture n'était pas si parfaite que ça. Et comme dirait Peter, du haut de ses huit ans, dix-sept kilos, « de toute façon, il n'a jamais rien réussi à faire de sa vie ».

Et puis, il y avait Feliks. Feliks était sur l'étagère tout en haut. Feliks était de loin le plus étrange. Déjà, Feliks était là depuis un an. En plus, Feliks parlait bizarrement. Feliks ne croyait plus en rien, ne priait plus en rien. Feliks raisonnait, conjecturait. Feliks regardait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec un regard détaché, éloigné. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Feliks n'avait pas peur, parce que Feliks était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas mourir. « Je suis Juif, Résistant, homosexuel, franc-maçon, intellectuel, étudiant, Polonais et communiste. » avait-il dit un jour. « Tu penses bien que si j'avais dû mourir, je l'aurais fait directement. Mais je ne mourrais pas ici. Parce que je suis comme un pot-pourri de ce que tous les Nazis rêvent d'éradiquer ils me tueront, bien sûr, mais je serais le dernier à mourir. Comme pour prouver au monde entier qu'ils viennent d'éradiquer d'un coup toute la vermine. »

Une fois, Ludwig lui avait demandé s'il avait encore de l'espoir, l'espoir de sortir, l'espoir d'être libre.

« L'espoir ? Je l'ai bouffé pour pas crever de faim. »

Malgré tout, Feliks n'était pas devenu un Musulman, comme semblait l'être devenue Silke, quand Ludwig la voyait au loin. Feliks n'avait pas d'espoir, mais il continuait de penser, d'avoir une conscience alors que les Musulmans n'étaient plus que des automates, des automates exécutant leurs tâches et oubliant le reste, n'attendant que la mort. Feliks attendait la mort, mais refusait d'oublier le reste avant. Il avait juste oublié sa foi.

* * *

><p>Un autre convoi de nouveaux débarqua dans le block. Ludwig lança un regard autour de lui. Il y avait encore une place dans son étagère, à côté de lui. Peut-être sur les planches au-dessus, aussi. D'ailleurs, même s'il se sentait horrible de penser ça, il attendait vraiment que les deux vieux de la planche tout en haut y passent; ils n'étaient même plus capables de se lever la nuit pour aller au pot de chambre. Résultat, ceux des étages du dessous sentaient la mort, et la chaleur de l'été polonais n'aidait pas vraiment la chose.<p>

Une dizaine de rasés rayés furent pressés par des SS et le Kapo Vert. Des Juifs, un ou deux Résistants. Un fut poussé à la place à côté de Ludwig, sur les cailloux du sol. Le SS rit en le voyant tomber, puis partit avec les autres. Ludwig regarda un peu plus le nouvel arrivant. En fait, son triangle n'était pas rouge; il était rose, et bien plus grand que le sien propre.

« Rose, c'est la couleur des homosexuels » avait dit Ődőn un soir. « Leur triangle est plus gros, comme ça on le voit bien et on les méprise aussi.»

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Ludwig à son nouveau voisin.

Celui-ci le regarda, tremblant, apeuré. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tenue rayée, au point que ses phalanges devenaient laiteuses.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? redemanda Ludwig, plus lentement.

-Fe… Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Je suis d'Italie, répondit-il, d'un allemand hésitant.

-Tu parles allemand ?

-Un… Un peu. Mon grand-père m'a apprit.

Visiblement, il s'était un peu calmé. Il tremblait encore un peu, mais respirait plus facilement. Ludwig se retourna pour récupérer la conserve de Wilhelm, dont le fond était encore remplit de soupe, et versa dedans le peu qu'il restait de son propre potage, avant de tendre le tout à Feliciano.

-Il faudra que tu te trouves une conserve demain.

-Je… Merci.

Le nouvel arrivant se força d'avaler l'infâme soupe en fronçant les sourcils, avant de rendre la conserve sans un mot.

-Quel jour on est ? chuchota Roderich, de l'étagère du dessus.

-Le six août, répondit Feliciano.

-Un mois aujourd'hui qu'on est là, c'est ça ? dit Ődőn à son voisin. Je me demande si ma sœur va bien je l'ai vue à l'appel, l'autre jour. Enfin, je crois que c'était elle.

Roderich ne répondit rien, et s'allongea à nouveau sur son étagère, le dos face à Ődőn.

-Enfin, ça devrait aller pour elle. C'est une battante, Elizaveta. C'est pour ça que tu l'as épousée, non ? Elle porte bien son nom, en tout cas. Ra'ananna, la vigoureuse. A côté d'elle, moi…

-Tu parles trop, répondit simplement Roderich.

-Roderich, laisse-moi donc parler; Feliks dit que c'est très bien de laisser les mots traduire sa pensée, quand on ne peut pas écrire…

-Tu expliqueras ça au Kapo.

Ődőn soupira, mais se tut. Il frotta juste légèrement le dos maigre de Roderich quelques secondes, avant de se coucher aussi.

Ludwig avait assisté à l'échange sans rien dire. Parce que Ludwig n'avait rien à dire. A la place, il se tourna plutôt vers Feliciano, qui avait aussi écouté et avait troqué son air terrifié contre un air étonné.

-C'est pas des mauvais bougres. Espère juste avoir le temps de t'habituer à eux, chuchota Ludwig en se couchant.

Lui aussi pensa à sa famille. A sa mère, à son grand-père, ses oncles et tantes, encore au village. A sa femme, à son fils. A son cousin, à son frère, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur entrée dans l'armée. A sa cousine, sa sœur, son père, avec lui enfermés dans ces barbelés. Ce n'était pas à ça que devait ressembler une famille. Il espérait que les barbelés cèdent vite, et être chez lui pour l'anniversaire de son fils.

* * *

><p>Si Ludwig devait définir la chose la plus dérangeante dans le camp, ce n'était pas le racisme. Ce n'étaient pas les SS. Ce n'était pas le travail, ce n'était pas le block. Ce n'était pas l'absence de sa famille. Ce n'était pas la promiscuité. Ce n'était pas la faim. C'était la soif. Cela faisait trois semaines que Ludwig n'avait pas vu une goutte d'eau propre, trois semaines qu'il n'avait rien bu mis à part sa soupe. L'été polonais était violent, très violent. La chaleur ne faisait pas de quartier. Ludwig ne comptait plus le nombre de rayés qui s'écroulaient sous la température harassante, rayés que les SS se faisaient une joie de terminer à coups de matraque. Le sol était craquelé tellement il était sec, le peu de végétation réduit à de petits tas brûlés.<p>

En regardant le ciel lourd et remplit de nuages ce jour là, en travaillant, Ludwig se dit que ça allait craquer ce soir. Et puis, il se prit un coup et continua de fixer le rail.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser, il fallait travailler.

* * *

><p>Ce soir après la soupe, son cube avait le droit aux latrines. Ludwig n'y avait été qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée, et visiblement c'était considéré comme quelque chose d'important. Cette fois encore, il vit Ődőn et le Français remplir leurs pantalons de toutes les conserves qu'ils avaient récupérées, tout en priant pour que personne ne le remarque. –Mais les pantalons étaient tellement larges, et leurs jambes tellement fines, qu'ils pouvaient en mettre quatre sans problème. Il fallait juste ne pas faire de bruit. Cette fois-ci, Ludwig fit comme eux, et cacha dans chaque jambe de son pantalon une petite conserve volée à des gens qui de toute façon ne reviendront pas.<p>

Les SS les laissèrent rentrer dans le hangar des latrines, déjà plein à craquer de prisonniers de tout le camp. A partir de maintenant, ils auraient cinq minutes pour se passer le visage à l'eau, aller aux latrines, et échanger leurs conserves.

Ődőn, à ce niveau, était vraiment quelqu'un de doué. Roderich le qualifiait souvent de beau-parleur et d'embobineur. Et en effet, à peine deux minutes après être rentré dans le hangar, il avait déjà réussi à négocier la moitié de ses conserves. Ludwig, lui, venait à peine de trouver une place libre sur les latrines.

Finalement, il échangea ses deux conserves contre un paquet de cigarettes à moitié rempli. Francis, à côté de lui, lui tapa l'épaule, lui montrant Ivan et Feliciano plus loin, et en profita pour lui voler deux clopes. Feliciano essayait de se cacher derrière un Ivan indifférent en tremblant, alors que trois rayés commençaient à s'énerver.

Ludwig s'approcha et en bouscula un, avant de lancer un regard noir aux autres. Ils grognèrent, et partirent. Ivan, lui, commença à rire.

-Il se passe quoi ? fit Ludwig.

-J'étais tout seul, et ils… Ils voulaient que je les…, bégaya Feliciano.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, soupira Ludwig. Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, et ne reste pas tout seul.

-Mais…

Ludwig soupira encore une fois, avant de faire un signe de tête à Feliciano.

-Bon, reste avec moi. De toute façon, on va repartir.

Les SS les firent sortir du hangar et les ramenèrent dans leur block. Ils s'allongèrent sur leurs étagères, et laissèrent dépasser leurs têtes vers celle du milieu, histoire de voir les trouvailles de ce soir. Ődőn sortit en souriant ses huit pommes de terre, son paquet d'allumettes, son bout de tissu et sa paire de chaussures.

-Quoi ? chuchota Roderich. T'as eu tout ça avec quatre conserves ?

-C'est pas possible que tu aies réussi à négocier une paire de chaussures en plus de tout le reste, fit Feliks.

Le sourire d'Ődőn se pinça.

-J'ai pas exactement négocié les chaussures.

-Tu les as volées ? fit Roderich, abasourdi.

-Je les ai trouvées par terre.

-Les pommes de terre aussi ? C'est pas possible que tu aies réussi à négocier autant avec quatre conserves, fit Arthur.

Ődőn ne dit plus rien, et remballa ses trésors en tournant le dos.

-Je dis juste qu'une fois qu'on a comprit qu'on ne valait plus rien, on peut avoir ce qu'on veut. Et tiens, ajouta-t-il en jetant le bout de tissu à Roderich. Comme on t'a volé tes chaussettes.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Francis sortit une allumette et l'alluma en la frottant contre l'étagère. Lui et Ludwig approchèrent une cigarette, la première depuis longtemps.

-T'avais des allumettes ? demanda Arthur en tirant sur la cigarette de Francis.

-C'est une à Ődőn. Disons il n'a pas vu que je l'ai prie, chuchota en réponse Francis, dans un allemand toujours aussi horrible.

-Et t'avais des cigarettes ? fit Ludwig en tendant la sienne à son père.

-Disons que quelqu'un n'a pas vu que j'en ai prie.


	4. Kaitel 4

Bien le bonjour !

Encore mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews, tout le feedback que je reçois, honnêtement ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Donc me revoilà pour la suite de Sheol. (Pour les intéressés, le chapitre 10 de "Vacances" est en correction chez Meriwether A. Hyde et ne devrait plus tarder~)

Je lance un "courage" télépathique à mes potes en Pologne. Ça caille un truc de fou, mais vous survivrez. (C'est le même voyage que j'ai fait l'année dernière. Si un d'entre vous a l'occas' d'aller visiter Prague, Cracovie ou Auschwitz sautez sur l'occasion. En plus la vodka est pas chère.)

Donc, quelques précisions à apporter avant de commencer, -pour ce chapitre, ou les chapitres précédents-

Le yiddish est la langue parlée par les Juifs d'Europe, c'est du haut-allemand avec un substrat slave et hébraïque (environ 20% du lexique). Elle est écrite avec l'abjad hébreu et des diacritiques pour noter les voyelles.  
>Le Friseur est le prisonnier, qui, dans chaque block, était chargé de raser les rayés.<br>La Guerre d'hiver est la guerre durant de novembre 39 à mars 40, entre les Finnois et les Russes. 800 000 mille hommes, 3 000 chars, 4 000 avions du côté Russe, 250 000 hommes, 30 chars, 100 avions du côté Finlandais. Les Finlandais on fait un carnage et ont massacré les Russes. C'était le seul champ de bataille de l'époque (La Drôle de Guerre chez les Frenchies...) Énormément de volontaires Danois, Norvégiens, Finnois expatriés, et d'autres nationalités ont été grossir les rangs Finlandais, surtout les Suédois, qui étaient presque 9 000, et ont aussi envoyé, malgré leur neutralité, de l'aide militaire, économique et humanitaire.

* * *

><p>D'autant qu'il se souvienne, Ludwig savait que Silke avait une peur bleue de l'orage. Quand il pleuvait la nuit, Silke arrivait toujours en pleurant dans sa chambre, celle de leur frère, de leur cousin, de leurs parents, ou carrément de leur grand-père en fonction de son degré de terreur. Elle se cachait sous les draps, et y restait en tremblant jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête. Toute la famille s'en amusait toujours ils s'amusaient tous à l'asticoter à cause de ça, « Silke qui fait l'orage sur sa face ». Silke qui s'en allait ensuite bouder pendant des heures. Cette pensée laissa un sourire triste sur les lèvres de Ludwig, qui regardait la pluie diluvienne passer par le carreau cassé.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ludwig ? demanda Wilhelm, à côté de lui.  
>-Rien. Juste… Je me demandais si Silke allait bien.<br>-Je suis sûr qu'elle va aussi bien qu'on peut aller ici. Tu la connais…  
>-Oui, je la connais, sourit Ludwig. Faiblarde, poltronne, pochtronne et communiste.<br>-Je ne vois pas ce que le dernier vient faire ici, chuchota Wilhelm.  
>-Disons que ça sonnait bien.<p>

Son père sourit aussi, et lui frotta le dos. Lui aussi voulait revoir sa fille. Saine et sauve.

* * *

><p>Les rayés avaient pensé que la pluie les ferait travailler moins. Au petit matin, l'orage était toujours là. Ils venaient de passer leur appel debout, sous la pluie, regardant avec haine les SS et leurs parapluies, et avec envie les leurs partir travailler dans les Kommandos de l'intérieur.<p>

La boue empêchait tout travail sur le chemin de fer. Les planches de bois glissaient, les rails n'arrivaient pas rester en place, il n'y avait pas moyen de les visser. Mais ils travaillaient. Ils étaient vingt, et avaient avancé de trois mètres depuis ce matin. Ils avaient de la boue jusqu'au cou, et profitaient du fait que les SS n'allaient pas salir leurs bottes dans la boue pour se permettre des pauses toutes les heures ils en profitaient, mais ils savaient que dès que le sol serait sec, ils allaient devoir travailler plus encore. Pour la première fois, Ludwig était fier de ce qu'ils avaient accomplit lors de leur journée de travail : rien. Ils n'avaient rien fait, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Au final, leurs trois mètres étaient bons à refaire. Ils n'avaient entendu aucun « Schnell », aucun coup de fouet, aucun coup de pied. Et puis, la pluie s'était finalement arrêtée. Silke pourra dormir ce soir.

L'appel du soir fut court, plus court que d'habitude, Ludwig aurait dit : visiblement, la durée dépendait de son état d'esprit. Il devait vraiment être mal pour penser que de patauger dans la boue pendant douze heures était une bonne journée. Mais cela lui importait peu.

-Das klein Eisenbahn Kommando ! Bleibt hier ! hurla le SS à la fin de l'appel.

Ludwig lança un regard aux autres de son Kommando. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas plus idée que lui de ce qu'il se passait. Les autres rayés partirent dans les blocks. Ludwig eu juste le temps de voir Feliciano déglutir en le regardant, avant de partir, entre Ivan et Wilhelm. Ne restaient que les vingt du Kommando, et cinq SS.

-So… Ihr denkt Pausen gönnen euch zu können, weil es regnet ? sourit un SS en claquant sa cravache dans sa main.

Ludwig n'avait jamais autant détesté l'allemand que depuis qu'il était ici.

* * *

><p>-Dreiundzwanzig…<p>

Un autre claquement. Il ne sentait plus rien, de toute façon. A peine les nombres s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Vierundzwanzig…

Sa voix partait. Il ne devait pas défaillir. Plus qu'un coup à compter. Mais le sang que le fouet projetait autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il se levait le terrifiait.

Un autre claquement. Le dernier.

-Fünfundzwanzig.

Le SS derrière lui rit, et lui asséna quand même un autre coup, à l'arrière du crâne, avant de le pousser d'un coup de pied dans la boue. Le coup sur la tête finit de lui retourner l'estomac, et il vomit toute la bile qu'il avait dans le ventre, sonné. Le SS rit en le regardant, avant de se tourner vers son collègue qui riait à gorge déployée.

Ca ne fait que quinze, qu'il disait, que quinze coups et le mien ne sait déjà plus compter.

Ludwig se redressa comme il le put, les yeux rivés sur Bert, le dos en sang, à moitié dans les pommes. Bert était maigre, très maigre. Le plus maigre du Kommando. Et il riva ses yeux sur Ludwig, ne le quittant plus du regard.

Et bien, dit un autre SS qui venait de finir de battre un des rayés du Kommando, on va lui montrer.

Les trois SS sortirent leurs matraques et les fracassèrent de concert sur Bert. Une pluie de coup s'abattait sur le rayé. Ludwig le savait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Bert. Bert qui gardait les yeux rivés sur Ludwig.

Les premiers craquements se firent entendre. Ludwig se mit à trembler. Les autres rayés su Kommando devaient être dans le même état que lui, et les deux autres SS vinrent aider leurs compères avec joie.

Ludwig ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Finalement, Bert, qui n'avait pas crié une seule fois, s'étala de tout son long, et ne bougea plus. Les yeux toujours rivés sur Ludwig.

Les SS rirent en s'éloignant de la mare de sang. Ils laissèrent les autres passer leurs blessures à l'eau croupie, avant de les emmener vers leurs blocks respectifs, sans jeter un regard de plus vers Bert, qui semblait toujours avoir ses yeux rivés sur Ludwig.

* * *

><p>La soupe semblait avoir plus de goût que d'habitude. C'était peut-être parce que, aujourd'hui, il y avait quatre morceaux de pomme de terre de belle taille qui flottaient dedans.<p>

Ludwig était de loin le plus sale. Ses camarades de cube étaient pleins de boue, mais on arrivait au moins à lire leurs noms sur leurs pyjamas rayés. Ludwig, lui, avait passé la journée dans la boue, et était brun, du crâne aux orteils, et les chiffres sur son uniforme étaient totalement invisibles. Ca lui remontait le moral, d'un sens. C'est comme si son nouveau nom avait disparu.

-Déshabille-toi aussi, avait dit Feliks en montrant que plusieurs des rayés, un peu partout dans le baraquement, dont lui, étaient nus. Et arrange-toi pour pendre ta tenue entre deux étagères, elle sera sèche d'ici demain matin et tu pourras gratter la boue.

Ludwig obtempéra. Cependant, il était tout aussi sale en dessous de sa tenue qu'au-dessus. Feliciano lui tendit une chute de tissu rayé, sale au possible, pour qu'il puisse tenter de se nettoyer un peu. Il laissa Feliciano lui essuyer le dos, encore ensanglanté, grimaçant dès qu'il touchait une blessure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Arthur en regardant Ludwig.  
>-On a profité que les SS ne nous disaient rien pour faire des pauses pendant le travail. Résultat, vingt-cinq coups dans le dos. Et ils ont massacré Bert.<p>

Ődőn rit jaune.

-Tu vas faire peur aux nouveaux.

En disant ça, il montra, à côté de lui, deux rayés très mal à l'aise. Un était grand, l'air terrifiant, et l'autre semblait perdu. Ils étaient tous les deux Rouges. Sur l'étagère du haut, un autre était assis en tailleur, le regard perdu. Un Juif.

-C'est… Berwald, Tino et Heiko. Quelque chose comme ça, dit Roderich. Ils parlent allemand. Pas très bien, mais c'est suffisant.

Berwald était le grand, qui avait la même carrure qu'Ivan. Ses yeux te transperçaient, comme s'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de toi, qu'il arrivait à lire tes pensées. Il restait quelques cheveux blonds, sur son crâne mal rasé. Tino était celui à côté de lui. Plus petit, plus maigre. Des ses yeux, on voyait qu'il avait peur, qu'il était perdu, qu'il était abattu. Mais on voyait aussi qu'il espérait. Heiko était le Juif, à l'étage. Ses yeux à lui ne montraient rien. Il regardait le mur, et c'est tout.

-Ils viennent d'un convoi norvégien, expliqua Ődőn.

Ah. Donc, ils arrivaient par le chemin de fer que le Kommando de Ludwig venait de terminer.

Ivan revint à leur cube, la tête complètement rasée.

-Tu reviens du Friseur ? demanda Feliks en voyant le Russe arriver. Moi aussi, il faudrait que j'y aille avant qu'on m'y force…

Ivan ne répondit pas. A la place, il mit les jambes dans son petit espace, au sol, et croisa ses bras sur l'étage du dessus, les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux.

Berwald et Tino le regardèrent le fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, les yeux du plus petit s'écarquillèrent.

-Capitaine Braginski ? demanda Tino.  
>-Hey bien, j'avoue que j'aurais aimé que l'on se retrouve dans un autre contexte, Camarade Väinämöinen, répondit le Russe en souriant.<br>-Oui, peut-être quand j'aurais pu te ficher une balle entre les deux yeux, cracha l'autre en russe.  
>-Oh, mais calme-toi. Nous sommes dans la même galère ici, non ?<br>-Ils se connaissent ? demanda Arthur, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Heiko, au-dessus d'eux, arrêta de battre des jambes quelques secondes, avant d'expliquer :

-Il y avait la guerre d'Hiver, il y a quatre ans. Tino était un lieutenant Finnois, et Braginski le capitaine Russe de la division juste en face de celle de Tino. Ils étaient connus des deux côtés « Väinö le magicien » et « Braginski le briseur d'os ».  
>-La Finlande, hein ? fit Ludwig. Vous ne venez pas de Norvège ?<br>-On s'est tous rencontrés en Finlande. Berwald, Niels et moi on était volontaires pour aller aider la Finlande. On s'est retrouvés dans la division de Tino, sous ses ordres. Et puis, quand les Allemands ont envahit la Norvège, ils sont venus m'aider à me cacher, moi et ma famille. Mais on a été attrapés alors qu'on allait traverser la forêt vers la frontière suédoise.  
>-Tous les trois ?<br>-Oui. Ils ont fait une rafle dans le village, alors on s'est enfuis. Mes parents se sont fait tirer. Nous, on a continué à courir dans les bois en priant pour rapidement passer en Suède. Là je suis tombé et me suis tordu la cheville, alors Tino et Berwald m'ont aidé à me relever et j'ai dit à Niels qui portait mon petit frère de courir. Il a couru. Il a bien fait, dix secondes plus tard on avait la Gestapo qui nous avait retrouvés.

Plus personne ne disait rien. Même Ivan avait arrêté de provoquer Tino.

-Ils ont pu passer la frontière ? demanda doucement Feliciano.  
>-Je sais pas. J'espère. Jendrick n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Niels n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il est venu exprès de Copenhague pour m'aider. Tino et Berwald n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça non plus. Eux aussi, ils sont venus, de Finlande et de Suède, pour nous aider. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça. Ils n'auraient pas dû être attrapés.<br>-Tu n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça non plus, dit Roderich. Aucun de nous n'avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait dû être attrapé.

Heiko ne répondit rien. Il retourna à sa contemplation du mur.

* * *

><p>Berwald avait prit la place de Bert dans le Kommando du chemin de fer. Il travaillait à côté de Ludwig, et ne disait jamais un mot. Il installait le bois, mettait les rails en place, les fixait, bloquait le tout avec des pierres, se contentant de marmonner. Un jour, Ludwig finit par comprendre ce qu'il racontait. C'était en suédois, mais c'était suffisamment proche de l'allemand pour que Ludwig comprenne quand même. Et ce qu'il disait, Ludwig l'aurait comprit, quelque soit la langue qu'il utiliserait.<p>

Berwald priait. Toute la journée. Il priait pour lui, il priait pour sa famille, en Suède, il priait pour Niels, pour Jendrick, il priait pour Nous, il priait pour Heiko, il priait pour Tino. Il priait pour que tout le monde s'en sorte, il priait pour qu'on en sorte il priait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ludwig sourit. Il lui rappelait sa sœur, qui priait aussi toute la journée à la maison. Alors ce jour-là, Ludwig se mit aussi à prier en travaillant.

Berwald l'avait entendu, alors Berwald l'avait regardé, et lui avait sourit. Ludwig lui sourit aussi, se sentant un peu plus heureux.

Et puis, le coup claqua et ils recommencèrent à travailler.

* * *

><p>-Hey ! Le Kapo est mort !<br>-Quoi ?

La nouvelle de Feliks avait fait sursauter tout le monde, au block.

-Le pasteur, là-bas, vient de me le dire, expliqua le Juif.  
>-Mais comment ça se fait ?<br>-Il a déconné, il s'est fait pendre, apparemment.  
>-Qui va le remplacer ?<p>

Feliks haussa les épaules, montrant, pour une fois, son ignorance.

-Il faudrait que ce soit un Rouge. Vraiment. Ou un Vert qui a la pointe en haut, dit Roderich.  
>-Il paraît que dans un autre block, c'est un Rouge comme Kapo, et ils ont droit au journal et deux rations de soupe ! s'emballa Ődőn.<br>-Arrête. Vert, Rouge, ça ne change pas grand-chose, dit Arthur. Le seul truc, c'est qu'on pourra chuchoter plus longtemps.  
>-Dans la mesure où chuchoter, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est déjà pas mal, maugréa Feliks.<p>

Finalement, ce fut un Rouge qui devint Kapo. Un Alsacien qui avait refusé de devenir un Malgré-nous.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient chuchoter plus longtemps et puis, en plus, quand une dispute éclatait, le Kapo était toujours là pour éviter que ça ne dégénère en bagarre. C'était un bon Kapo.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde ne s'entendait pas bien, dans le cube.<p>

Arthur et le Français se prenaient la tête pour rien, dès qu'ils avaient encore assez d'énergie le soir. Quelques fois, ils en venaient aux mains. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant; mais ils en venaient aux mains. Ils s'accusaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. De voler de la nourriture, d'empiéter sur leur espace personnel. C'était stupide. Le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient était avalée bien trop vite, et il n'y avait pas d'espace personnel.

Le petit Peter ne supportait pas son frère non plus. Lui et Arthur se sautaient à la gorge dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, malgré leurs vingt ans et vingt kilos d'écart. Au final, le petit garçon partit faire son nid un peu plus loin, près de Tino et Berwald.

Tino, lui, ne supportait pas Ivan. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ou qu'ils se touchaient –ce qui arrivait souvent dans le minuscule cube où trente personnes étaient perchées-, un flot de jurons en russe était lâché. Ils étaient les deux seuls à parler russe, mais Feliks était fier de reconnaître quelques injures qui étaient les mêmes en polonais. Eux aussi, un jour, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Tino finit avec deux doigts cassés, et Ivan ne pouvait plus ouvrir l'œil droit pendant deux jours. Et Berwald, qui avait tenté de les séparer, s'était foulé l'épaule.

Et puis, tout le monde en avait par-dessus la tête de Feliks, qui philosophait toute la journée, de Ludwig et Berwald, qui n'alignaient pas deux mots, de Ődőn, qui parlait trop, de Feliciano, qui était toujours aussi terrifié et criait en dormant, de Roderich, qui mettait le doigt juste où ça faisait mal, de Wilhelm, qui tentait d'arranger tout, d'Heiko, qui te transperçait du regard sans raison.

D'un sens, cela rappelait à Ludwig sa famille. Son cousin Gilbert, qui était presque son frère, sa cousine Hedwig, sa sœur Silke, qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers et parlaient sans arrêt, son frère Bernd, sa cousine Louise et lui-même, qui regardaient en ne disant rien, son père et sa mère qui tentaient de calmer les choses, son grand-père qui jetait un œil désapprobateur sans jamais rien dire.

Ludwig aimait les siens. Être avec eux lui faisait oublier qu'il avait un pyjama rayé et un numéro en guise de nom.

* * *

><p>Ludwig ne dormait pas. Il attendait.<p>

La respiration était sifflante. Aigre. Lente. Hachée.

Plus qu'une dizaine.

Finalement, la respiration s'arrêta. Ludwig s'extirpa de sa place quelques minutes après, et toucha les pieds de l'homme au premier étage.

Ils se refroidissaient, et l'homme ne réagit pas.

Ludwig lui attrapa les chevilles, et descendit le cadavre, pour le poser au milieu de l'allée. Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir sur autre chose que le sol dur.

Et puis, il regarda les autres, en bas. Il y avait son père, Feliciano, le Russe, et les autres. Lentement, il secoua l'épaule de Feliciano. L'Italien ouvrit les yeux. Sans un mot, Ludwig l'aida à se relever, et à s'installer sur la place encore chaude de la première étagère.

Feliciano lui sourit, et secoua vaguement sa main maigre pour le remercier.

Ludwig se sentait fier de lui.


	5. Kaitel 5

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis d'extrèmement bonne humeur (Perceeent~) et je vous aime. TOUS. Spéciale dédicace à Meri et sa correction !

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre de Sheol !

Donc, deux-trois précisions à apporter (j'apporte ces précisions dans des chaptres qui n'ont jamais grand-chose à voir...)

Seuls les Juifs étaient triés. Les autres, c'est tous au boulot, même les gosses. La RSI est la République Sociale Italienne de Mussolini, fondée dans le Nord de l'Italie en 1943 dans les territoires occupés par la Wehrmacht.

* * *

><p>Ődőn avait levé le haut de sa tenue, et regardait son ventre avec concentration.<p>

-Un… Deux… Trois…

-Ődőn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Feliciano, amusé.

-En fait je me suis toujours demandé combien on avait de côtes. Alors comme je crois bien qu'on voit toutes les miennes, maintenant, je compte.

-Le corps humain possède vingt-quatre côtes, douze de chaque côté, récita très scolairement Feliks, occupé à manger sa soupe sur l'étagère du haut.

-Oui, mais je me suis pris tellement de coups que si ça se trouve j'en ai perdu une ou deux. Moi je te dis que la moyenne chez les rayés est plus basse que chez les normaux.

-Tu as vingt-quatre côtes, Ődőn, soupira Roderich à côté de lui, tout en aidant Tino à vérifier les blessures de Berwald. Maintenant, finis ta soupe avant que je réponde à mes pulsions et que je le fasse à ta place.

Ődőn remit son haut et prit sa conserve en souriant comme un idiot.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda son beau-frère.

-Rien… je me disais que tu faisais des tournures de phrases toujours aussi chiantes à écouter.

Roderich ne dit rien, se contentant de grommeler.

-C'est vrai que Roderich il est des fois dur à comprendre, renchérit Feliciano, dans son allemand hésitant.

-Le truc, commença Ődőn, c'est qu'en fait Roderich vient d'une bonne famille riche et bien élevée de Vienne. En fait, c'est le stéréotype des « Juifs commerçants qui bloquent tout l'argent ». A côté, ma sœur et moi on vient d'un petit village perdu au milieu des montagnes en Hongrie, donc on fait tache.

Ivan, qui aidait Wilhelm à gratter la boue de leur uniformes, paraissait intéressé par la conversation. Il leva la tête, et demanda en souriant :

-Comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu ton beau-frère, alors ?

-C'est simple, expliqua le Juif. Je suis parti avec ma sœur parce qu'il fallait de l'argent. On voulait travailler à Budapest, on n'a pas trouvé, -il faut dire qu'on avait jamais travaillé en dehors du bétail avant- alors on s'est dit que comme on parlait yiddish, on nous comprendrait là où on parle allemand. Alors, c'était en 32, je me souviens, on avait dix-neuf ans, on est partis en Autriche. La famille Eldelstein nous a embauchés comme domestiques. Et puis… Notre petit Roderich est tombé amoureux de ma chère sœur. Il faut le comprendre, aussi. Elle a un charme insoutenable, Elizaveta. Un peu comme moi. Enfin, un peu comme moi à l'époque où j'avais des cheveux et un peu plus que trente-cinq kilos. Les parents de Roderich n'ont pas trop apprécié que leur fils préfère la servante à sa fiancée, alors on est partis sur les routes avec lui. Ils se sont mariés, et on a gagné notre vie, lui comme pianiste de bar, nous en enchaînant les petits boulots. C'était le bon temps.

Roderich avait fermé les yeux. Il souriait. L'espace d'un instant, il laissait son esprit divaguer, divaguer à travers les souvenirs qu'il jugeait les plus heureux. Même s'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or à l'époque, même s'ils avaient du mal à s'en sortir, ils vivaient comme des rois. Ils vivaient sans se soucier du lendemain, faisant ce qui leur plaisait quand ça leur plaisait. Ils allaient de villes en villes, de combles en combles, de bars en bars. Ődőn s'arrangeait toujours pour s'attirer les faveurs des riches dames du coin, et Roderich et Elizaveta refaisaient le monde à leur façon, rêvant de musique, de famille et d'Amérique.

-Vous habitiez où ? demanda Feliciano, complètement absorbé par l'histoire.

-En Autriche, au début, dit Roderich. Et puis, quand ça a commencé à vraiment devenir trop dangereux, on est partis en Hongrie.

-C'était en 35, non ? fit Ődőn.

-Non, en 36. Elizaveta attendait les jumeaux, je me souviens. On est passés en deux secondes à la douane quand elle a simulé le début du travail.

Le Hongrois rit en se souvenant de la scène.

-C'est vrai. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas calculé qu'elle allait vraiment commencer le travail avec ses conneries. C'était une véritable horreur de la porter jusqu'au premier village, avec toutes nos affaires et les siennes en plus. N'empêche, Roderich, je me demande comment un truc aussi petit que ce que tu as entre les jambes a pu donner quelque chose d'aussi lourd que ça.

Les autres rirent de bon cœur, tentant d'imaginer la scène.

-Et tes gamins, alors ? demanda Ivan, totalement insensible à l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait.

-On… on les a envoyés chez ma belle-mère quand on nous a obligés à aller vivre au ghetto, expliqua Roderich. C'était début 44. On ne les a pas vus depuis. Je pense qu'ils vont bien. La Gestapo n'a pas dû aller jusqu'au fin fond des montagnes.

Les deux s'étaient rembrunis. Feliciano, toujours aussi curieux, demanda :

-Et… Comment ils s'appellent ?

-La plus jeune, c'est Leya, dit doucement Roderich. Elle doit avoir cinq ans, maintenant. Et les jumeaux, c'est Gary et…

L'air de Roderich devint hésitant.

-Gary et…

L'air de Roderich devint terrifié.

-Je ne me souviens plus du nom de ma fille. Je sais qu'on l'a toujours appelée Princesse. Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom de ma fille.

Ődőn prit son beau-frère dans ses bras. Il lui frotta doucement le dos. Sissi, il lui répétait. C'est Sissi.

Les autres ne jugèrent pas Roderich. A la place, ils se demandèrent si eux, ils se souvenaient bien des prénoms des membres de leur famille. Ils se demandèrent si leurs souvenirs étaient vrais. Ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas inventé des pans entiers de ce qu'aurait été leur vie.

Ils se demandèrent, s'ils avaient eu une vie, avant.

-Moi, je ne connais pas le nom de mon Daddy, dit Peter, qui s'amusait sur les genoux de Tino –Le seul qui arrivait à le porter sans grimacer.

-C'est normal, Peter. Tu ne le connais pas tout court, répondit Arthur, occupé à aider le Français à recoudre sa manche.

-C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Tino.

-Mmh. Peter est mon demi-frère, on a la même mère mais des pères différents. Mon père a moi a des titres de noblesses et est très riche, raison pour laquelle ma mère l'a épousé, mais il a divorcé quand il a apprit qu'elle le trompait. Et on ne sait pas qui est le père de Peter.

Peter qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en faire à ce sujet. Il avait, sur le moment, des problèmes plus importants que le fait de ne pas avoir de père.

-Et toi, tu as un Daddy ? demanda le petit garçon à son porteur.

-Oui, j'en ai un. Et puis, une maman, et un petit frère, et surtout une grande sœur. Je l'adore, ma grande sœur.

-Une grande sœur comme Arthur c'est mon grand frère ?

-Ah ça non, Tarja elle est mieux, rit Tino. En plus, elle est forte ! Elle était rentrée comme volontaire dans l'armée finnoise et elle s'était battue avec nous !

-C'est vrai. C'est pas Arthur qui ferait quelque chose comme ça. C'est vraiment trop une lopette.

Arthur grogna. Il n'était pas rentré dans les services secrets grâce à ses talents de _lopette_, bordel.

-Et toi, Francis, tu as de la famille ? demanda Wilhelm, en articulant bien les mots pour que le Français puisse le comprendre.

-Je travaillais dans toute la France, donc j'ai beaucoup de femmes.

-Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ? redemanda l'Allemand.

-Oui… J'en ai une à Paris, une à Lille, une à Marseille, une à Metz, une à Strasbourg… Elles sont toutes au courant, que j'ai beaucoup de femmes.

-Ca fait combien au total ? fit Ődőn, interloqué.

Francis grimaça, pour montrer qu'il n'en avait tout bonnement aucune idée.

-J'ai aussi quelques enfants. Mais leurs mères, elles ne m'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé d'eux. Parce que des fois, elles sont épouses et elles ne savent pas si le père est moi ou le mari.

-Je veux bien les comprendre, maugréa Ludwig, les bras croisés sur la planche du premier étage. Quelle idée, d'aller courir les femmes mariées.

Son père, à côté de lui, sourit, et lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

-Et toi, Ludwig ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de personne, avant ta femme. Ah mais si, il y avait cette femme, là…

-Vater… marmonna Ludwig en s'enfonçant le visage dans les mains.

Les autres sourirent en regardant Ludwig tenter de se faire tout petit.

-T'es marié, Ludwig ? demanda Ődőn en souriant.

-Oui. Et j'ai un gosse de cinq ans. Ulrich. Ma femme…

-Ne parlons pas de ta femme, mais de celle qu'il y avait avant ! fit Wilhelm, qui visiblement connaissait l'histoire par cœur.

-S'il le dit, commença Feliks, c'est que cette histoire vaut sûrement plus le coup.

Ludwig maugréa. Et puis, il la raconta, son histoire.

-J'étais à Munich, pour mes études…

-Etudes de quoi ? demanda Feliks.

-Mathématiques, mais le point n'est pas là. Donc, j'étais à Munich, j'avais dix-neuf ans à l'époque, je crois, et il y avait cet immeuble, en face du mien. Dans l'appartement exactement en vis-à-vis, il y avait cette femme, la trentaine, qui faisait exprès de se déshabiller à chaque fois que je fumais une cigarette à la fenêtre…

-Elle ne faisait pas _exprès_, dit Roderich.

-Oh que si. Et elle en prenait un malin plaisir. Si bien qu'un jour, je suis allé frapper à sa porte pour lui demander d'arrêter. Et, une chose en entraînant une autre, on a couché ensemble pendant un an.

Les autres ne purent se retenir de pouffer.

-Et pourquoi qu'un an ? demanda Feliks, goguenard, pendant qu'Heiko vérifiait qu'il n'avait aucune tique sur le dos.

-Parce qu'un jour, son mari est rentré plus tôt du travail.

Cette fois-ci, les ricanements furent bien moins discrets.

-C'est toi qui parle que courir les femmes mariées c'était nul ! fit Ődőn en gloussant.

-C'est bon ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée. Et puis, j'ai rencontré une autre femme, elle est tombée enceinte, je l'ai épousée, mon fils est né, fin de l'histoire.

-Ouh, visiblement tu préférais la première, roucoula Feliks, qui était visiblement bien plus loquace sur ce sujet. T'as juste épousé ta femme par devoir ?

-C'était pas pareil. Et c'est pas que j'aime pas ma femme, c'est que c'est… Pas pareil. C'est tout.

Ludwig se referma. Le sujet était clos.

-Moi, il y a une question que je me posais, dit Heiko, en enlevant d'un geste expert une tique du dos du Polonais. Les SS ne déportent que les homosexuels Aryens. Les autres ils s'en moquent, ça les arrange même, car comme ça les autres races ont moins de descendance. J'ai encore entendu ça aujourd'hui. Alors qu'est-ce que Feliciano fait ici, avec un triangle rose ?

Les autres approuvèrent. Bonne question. Ce n'était pas dans le mode de pensée des SS de faire des choses inutiles.

-Je me suis juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, répondit lentement Feliciano. Mon bourg fait partie des territoires de la RSI de Mussolini. Du coup, il y avait souvent des SS en plus de soldats Italiens, mais ils ne faisaient que passer et se ravitailler. J'étais au marché ce jour-là, et les SS étaient en train d'interroger tout le monde, en criant et menaçant, pour qu'on leur montre où habitaient les Juifs et les Résistants. J'ai eu peur, parce que ma famille organise le réseau de Résistance. Mais personne ne disait rien, et ils ont attrapé un gosse et lui ont foutu un pistolet sur la tempe. Là, une vieille dame a dit : « Il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a pas ici ! Mais lui, lui il est homosexuel ! » elle a crié en me montrant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, et ils m'ont emporté pour ne pas rentrer bredouille.

Les autres se turent, quelques secondes. Et puis, Ludwig arrêta d'enlever les tiques du dos de l'Italien et lui demanda :

-Et t'es… Vraiment homosexuel ?

-Dans mon village, on dit souvent « Feli drague les filles, mais les mecs finissent dans son lit ». Disons plutôt que je m'en moque, d'homme ou femme.

-Mais pas mal de gens se sentent pas rassurés de savoir qu'il y a des homos dans le baraquement, chantonna Ivan.

-Faudrait déjà qu'on ait assez de forces pour bander avant de procéder à des viols en série tu ne crois pas ? ironisa Feliks, sur l'étagère du haut.

Un coup claqua contre le mur du block, juste de l'autre côté d'eux. Le SS qui faisait sa ronde dehors devait les entendre.


	6. Kaitel 6

Boschur !

Fir den ierscht Apprél , ich gehn nét en Witz gedoun, weil ich wuhrklich null sènn. (Da, ich kinnt IRL schwer getrollt…)

Zo, an stelle, génn ich eech en nau Sheols Kapitel ! Ich lìwe eech ! Danke Meri fir de Korrectur !

So. De Jude kannen nét „Gott" mit Sin Namen gehisst. (Darum sinn mer manchmol „G. ott") Er és villsmol „Elohim" oder „Adonaï" gehisst.

* * *

><p>Trois rayés étaient en ligne sur l'estrade, à la fin de l'appel du soir.<p>

Une Juive, un Résistant, et un Russe. Les deux hommes étaient encore forts et grands, mais la fille semblait encore être adolescente.

Ludwig voulaient vraiment que les SS se dépêchent. Il avait droit aux latrines, ce soir. Qu'ils les exécutent, et rapidement, parce qu'il voulait vraiment se laver de toute la boue qui le recouvrait.

Les SS firent vite, en effet. Comme d'habitude. Ils dirent que les trois avaient essayé de s'échapper, qu'ils avaient échoué, et qu'ils allaient donc mourir. Les SS les tirèrent, de l'autre bout de l'estrade, et les trois corps tombèrent. Ivan et quelqu'un de son Kommando partirent ramasser les cadavres pendant que les autres rayés retournaient vers leurs blocks.

* * *

><p>La moitié du cube de Ludwig avait été aux latrines, ce soir-là. Quand ils revinrent, les pantalons remplis de trésors, allant des pommes de terre à la paire de chaussures trop petite, ils furent étonnés de voir que tout leur cube se pressait sur l'étage du milieu. Les autres rayés dormaient, ou somnolaient. Il était déjà tard.<p>

-Ludwig ! chuchota Tino, assis sur l'étagère. Un de vous n'a pas un tissu facile à découper ?

Assez étonné, le petit groupe s'approcha des autres. Au milieu d'entre eux, une Juive se tenait, occupée à se serrer un bandage au bras.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle Juive. C'était celle qui venait de se faire exécuter tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda Ődőn.  
>-J'me soigne, grogna la Juive, un tissu en bouche. Votre Russe m'a apportée ici par votre carreau cassé quand il a vu que j'étais pas morte. Ils m'ont touchée au bras et à l'épaule, ces cons. Mais je me suis plus coupée avec le verre de la vitre qu'avec les balles.<p>

Les nouveaux arrivant s'installèrent eux aussi, regardant Feliks aider la Juive du mieux qu'il le pouvait en cautérisant ses plaies avec une allumette.

-Tu as fait quoi, pour te faire tirer ? demanda Arthur.  
>-J'ai essayé de me casser avec deux des mecs de mon Kommando. Pas de bol, on s'est fait choper. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'essayer de partir comme ça, ça ne marche jamais.<br>-C'est pas la première fois en plus ? fit l'Anglais.  
>-C'est la troisième fois que Sion se fait « exécuter », expliqua Feliks en terminant de bander les blessures. Elle commence à être connue, chez les nôtres comme chez les leurs.<br>-Merci. Que l'Adonaï te protège, dit la Juive.

Feliks se tut, quelques instants.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça vaut quelque chose, une prière à Adonaï ? Comment tu peux encore le considérer comme tout puissant, supérieur ou simplement existant ?  
>-Et bien, peut-être le fait que je sois vivante, tout simplement. Ca fait trois fois que je me fais tirer dessus. Ca fait trois fois que je survis. Ca fait un an que je suis ici. Ca fait un an que je survis.<br>-Oui, mais tu es ici, répondit le Polonais. Tu es ici. Si l'Adonaï en avait un tant soit peu à faire, tu ne serais pas ici. On ne serait pas ici. Il n'y aurait pas d'ici.  
>-Pense ce que tu veux, sourit Sion. Peut-être que tu as décidé d'être pessimiste et d'attendre la mort, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai jamais eu autant la foi qu'ici. Je me suis fait tirer trois fois. Deux balles dans les jambes, deux dans le bras droit, une dans l'abdomen. Je suis encore vivante et droite. Si j'ai survécu jusque-là, je sais que c'est parce qu'Elohim le veut. Il veut que j'accomplisse quelque chose. Il veut que je sorte mon peuple de la tombe.<br>-Arrête ton char. Tu t'es prise pour Moshé ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas nous guider en dehors de l'esclavagisme en coupant la mer en deux ? Si tu as survécu jusqu'aujourd'hui, c'est juste que tu as une volonté de fer et une chance monstrueuse. Si tu veux nous sortir de là, vas-y, mais ne compte pas trop sur l'aide d'Elohim. Le seul moyen de partir, c'est par nous-mêmes.

Sion ne dit plus rien, et laissa un silence lourd s'installer. Les autres n'osaient plus parler, et peu bouger même ceux dont la tête était mal installée sur les genoux de leurs voisins ne remuaient pas. Roderich brisa doucement le silence, et chuchota :

-Dis… Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Elizaveta Edelstein, par hasard ?  
>-Si. Elle est dans mon block. Pourquoi ?<br>-C'est ma femme. Je voulais savoir si… Si elle allait…  
>-Bien ? Non. Mais elle va. Elle est forte, Elizaveta. Elle donne du courage à tout le monde, Elizaveta.<p>

Ludwig sentit un peu d'espoir. Sion avait l'air d'être le genre de personne qui connaît tout le monde.

-Et Silke ? Silke Verägert ? demanda l'Allemand. Et Louise Weilschmidt ?  
>-Natalia Arlovskaya et Ioulia Azarova ? tenta Ivan. C'est mes demi-sœurs, tu les connais ?<br>-Oui, je les connais. Natalia et Ioulia, elles sont dans le block d'à côté, et Louise, elle est dans le mien. Silke, je l'aime bien. Enfin, les jours où elle va bien. Les autres jours, elle est chiante, elle ne fait que regarder le mur. Béchy et moi on essaie de lui changer les idées, mais elle est juste chiante.

Le Français tiqua au prénom, mais se tut. C'était le surnom d'une de ses filles, Béchy. Mais il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment sa fille.

Sion parla encore un peu. Elle apprit leurs noms par cœur, pour savoir si une des femmes les connaissait. Et ils lui donnèrent des messages à faire passer elle les écouta tous, attentivement, et promis de faire de son mieux pour les transmettre. Et puis, elle sortit par là où elle était rentrée, par le carreau cassé, et attendit que la voie soit libre pour quitter le camp des hommes. Le baraquement d'où elle venait était juste à côté de la limite du camp elle ne devait faire que quinze mètres, passer à la porte quand le SS de garde était occupé à parler avec un autre, traverser les quais d'arrivée, et se faufiler comme un rat du côté des femmes par l'espace un peu creusé sous un barbelé mal mis.

Une fois arrivée à la porte de son baraquement, elle devait toquer. Trois fois. La Kapo la laissait rentrer, sans poser de questions. Comme à chaque fois.

Elle retourna à sa place dans le block, au milieu des endormies.

-Sion ? T'es pas morte ? chuchota la fille à côté d'elle.  
>-Moi ? Jamais. T'as flippé, Béchy ?<br>-Pour sûr que j'ai flippé. Mä jo, ne refais jamais ça.  
>-Où tu étais ? demanda une jeune femme, un peu plus loin.<br>-Dans un block d'hommes, répondit Sion. Roderich et Ődőn te passent le bonjour, Elizaveta. Et toi, Silke, il y a ton frère et ton père.

Aucune des deux ne répondit. Elizaveta parce qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, et Silke parce qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi suivant, Ludwig se réveilla à cause d'un léger bruissement. Il se redressa pour voir quelqu'un passer par la fenêtre, le plus doucement possible.<p>

-Sion ? demanda Feliks, groggy.  
>-Mmh. J'ai une lettre à vous faire passer, dit la jeune fille, en faisant attention de réveiller le moins de rayés possibles.<br>-Comment t'es rentrée ?  
>-Si tu savais.<p>

Les autres de leurs étagères s'étaient réveillés aussi. Ils se frottèrent les yeux, avant d'interroger Sion du regard. Celle-ci se fit une petite place sur l'étagère du milieu, et sortit de sa chaussure un papier soigneusement plié.

-Elizaveta s'est privé deux soirs de nourriture pour avoir le papier et le crayon, expliqua-t-elle. Le recto est pour toi, Roderich, et il y a une petite bande vide en bas que tu peux déchirer pour lui répondre. Au verso, les autres ont voulu vous écrire un petit mot aussi. Louise est dans le même Kommando de fabrication d'armes que Ioulia et Natalia, elle leur a passé le papier pendant une pause, alors elles ont écrit aussi.

Les hommes se resserrèrent autour de la petite feuille, cherchant s'il y avait un petit mot pour eux. Ioulia et Natalia avaient écrit quelques mots en russe, qu'Ivan traduit par « Fait attention à toi. Nous, on essaie d'aller le mieux possible ». Une femme avait écrit quelques mots en français hésitant à l'égard de Francis. Une Slovaque leur souhaitait bonne chance, et leur demandait s'ils connaissaient son frère, Přemysk Tomčovčik, un Bleu. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qui c'était. Louise avait écrit à son cousin et son oncle, leur disant qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle espérait les retrouver. Silke avait simplement noté quelques mots avec son écriture de cochon. « Vous me manquez. Je vais mieux. Que Dieu vous protège. »

Au moins, elle avait retrouvé sa foi.

Et puis, ils tendirent le papier à Roderich, à côté d'un Ődőn vexé de ne pas avoir eu un mot de sa sœur. Ca fit chaud au cœur de tout le monde de voir le visage, d'habitude impassible de Roderich s'illuminer en lisant sa petite lettre. Et puis, il se rembrunit. Et puis, il se referma complètement.

-Ődőn, ta sœur dit qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut te revoir le plus rapidement possible, marmonna l'Autrichien.  
>-Oui, mais, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda son beau-frère, plus inquiété qu'autre chose.<br>-Je…

Roderich ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Il savait juste que les choses ne pourraient pas aller plus mal.

-C'est Elizaveta… Elle… Elle est enceinte. Ca date de juste avant qu'on se fasse transférer ici.

La nouvelle claqua comme un coup de fouet. Roderich se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu plus mal tomber. Être dans ce camp signifiait déjà la mort au bout du chemin. Être enceinte dans ce camp annonçait que le bout du chemin était beaucoup plus proche que prévu.

Sion était aussi choquée que les autres. Elizaveta n'avait rien dit à personne à ce sujet.

-Donne-lui ça, dit Ődőn, en sortant deux petites pommes de terre de son pantalon.  
>-Et ça, fit Feliciano, en tendant les chaussures trop petites pour tout le monde qu'il avait récupérées. J'espère que ça lui ira.<p>

La Juive les remercia d'un signe de tête, et mit les trésors dans son pantalon.

-Réduits à donner deux patates et une paire de chaussures à une femme enceinte. On n'en sortira jamais, soupira Feliks.  
>-Si, dit Ludwig. Si. Nous sommes encore différents.<p>

Sion, assise devant lui, se balança légèrement en arrière, le fixant dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, ici, on est tous pareils. Il n'y a pas de Juif, d'homosexuel, de Résistant ou de communiste. Nous sommes les mêmes, avec notre marque et notre tenue. Pareils. Et, tu veux que je te dise ce que l'on est, en dessous de notre peau de rayé ?

La Juive lança un sourire railleur. Et elle chuchota à l'oreille de Ludwig.

-Nous ne sommes rien du tout.

Le silence régnait dans le baraquement. Feliciano prit la parole :

-C'est faux. Je suis moi.  
>-Tu es toi ? Et, qui es-tu ?<br>-Je suis Feliciano Vargas. Je suis… Un homosexuel Italien, prisonnier ici.  
>-Je vais te dire, Vargas. Ce n'est pas ce qui fait ton identité. Ton identité, c'est pas ton nom ou tes raisons de détention. Ton identité, c'est ce qui t'a construit, c'est ta famille, ta culture, tes goûts, tes passions, ton passé, tes souvenirs. T'en souviens-tu seulement ? Ici, Vargas, tu n'es qu'un clown de plus en pyjama rayé, humilié et mort en sursis. Quand tu claqueras, on ne dira pas « Vargas est mort », mais « un rayé bloque le chemin ». C'est ça, la différence. Ici, tu n'es personne, et surtout pas toi-même.<br>-Sion, c'est toi la plus pessimiste dans cette histoire. Nous ne sommes pas des Musulmans, dit Feliks. On pense encore.  
>-C'est vrai, dit Arthur, collé entre Francis et Roderich. On existe encore. Nous sommes encore nous-mêmes.<br>-Crois ce que tu veux, si tu penses qu'être en pyjama rayé et de bosser sous les ordres d'uniformes unis, de ne plus avoir ni nom, ni droit, ni nourriture, et toujours rechercher d'avoir un contact avec les gens autour de toi, c'est toi, libre à toi. Mais je vois apporte pas la science infuse. Je suis dans le même cas que vous. Moi aussi, on m'a détruite, on m'a volé tout ce que j'avais. Mais c'est uniquement en gardant à l'esprit qu'on n'a plus rien à perdre qu'on arrive à avancer.

Ils parlèrent encore. Et puis, Sion se leva. Elle passa la tête par la vitre cassée, regardant par l'entrée du Lager des hommes. Elle patienta quelques secondes, dit rapidement au revoir aux autres, et disparut dans l'obscurité.


	7. Kaitel 7

Je suis de retour !

Oui, oui.

Je jongle entre pas mal de trucs en ce moment... "Vacances", "Sheol", deux trucs en anglais (dont un déjà publié), mais bon, comme ce sont les vacances durant lesquelles je suis sensée réviser le bac, en toute logique je suis dans un rush et j'écris j'écris j'écris.

Merci à Meri pour la correc', et je vous aime, chez gens !

_Temps mort pour votre culture:_  
>Dans les camps, il y a un orchestre, notamment utilisé quand des organismes comme la Croix-Rouge venaient inspecter les camps ou les ghettos. Ça donnait un occasion aux SS de montrer quelque chose de positif, et ils ne montraient pas grand-chose d'autre. Il servait aussi quand des dignitaires étaient de passage, ou pour faire avancer les rayés le matin.<p>

Traduction du _Temps mort pour votre culture_ d'avant: Les Juifs ne peuvent pas appeler Dieu par son nom. C'est pour ça qu'on voit parfois écrit "". A l'oral, il est souvent appelé "Elohim" ou "Adonaï", selon le contexte.

* * *

><p>Parfois, les SS, et non le Kapo, géraient la distribution de la soupe du soir. Parfois, ils te la donnaient. Parfois, ils ne te la donnaient pas. Parfois, ils ne te la donnaient que si tu faisais ce qu'ils voulaient.<p>

Des fois, tu devais sauter comme un lapin. Des fois, tu devais imiter un cochon. Des fois, tu devais chanter. Parfois, du devais te battre.

Quand tu chantais, tu devais chanter en allemand. Après s'être fait refuser trois soir un repas, Feliks avait demandé à quelqu'un de lui apprendre _der_ _Deutschlandlied_, la chanson que les SS lui demandait à chaque fois. Les autres en profitèrent aussi pour la mémoriser.

Ce soir là, donc, quand les SS demandèrent à Tino de chanter _der_ _Deutschlandlied_, il pouvait le faire. Le Finnois se répéta rapidement l'air dans la tête, tout en regrettant le jour où il était le lieutenant le plus redouté du front Nord.

_-Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, über alles in der Welt…_

Les paroles lui arrachaient la gueule. Il se promit qu'un jour, il allait se venger d'avoir dû vomir une telle chanson en allemand.

-… _Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze, brüderlich zusammenhält..._

C'était creux, tout était creux. Les paroles étaient creuses, leur sens était creux, il était creux. Mais il tentait de chanter du mieux qu'il le pouvait ; parce que comme ça, il aurait peut-être plus à manger, et puis, parce que pour une fois, il n'était pas obligé de chuchoter.

Les deux SS parlèrent entre eux. Et puis, ils lui servirent la soupe. En faisant attention de mettre le plus de patates possibles. Tino couru à sa place, en faisant attention de ne rien renverser, et qu'aucun rayé n'essaie de lui voler sa conserve remplie à ras-bord de pommes de terre.

Une fois assis, il mit quelques-unes des patates dans la conserve de tout le monde, avant de manger les siennes.

-Comment t'as eu tout ça ? fit Ődőn, en regardant les deux nouvelles patates qui flottaient dans sa soupe, qui en doublaient le nombre. Tu les as volées ?

-Les SS me les ont données, corrigea le Finnois, en en mettant une dans la bouche de Peter, qui chignait pour en avoir encore.

-Pourquoi ? T'es passé sous la table ou quoi ? demanda Feliks, qui hésitait à les manger, se demandant quel poison pouvait bien il y avoir dessus.

-Je sais pas. J'ai rien fait de spécial.

Il laissa le fond de sa conserve, qu'il mit au fond de l'étagère. Il les donnerait à Sion quand elle viendrait ce soir, pour les amener aux filles.

* * *

><p>-Toi ! fit un SS en désignant Tino, à la fin de l'appel, le lendemain. Tu me suis !<p>

Le rayé ne dit rien, et obtempéra. Mais il n'était pas rassuré. On le voyait sur ses traits.

Il ne revint pas dans son Kommando de la journée. Et il n'était pas à l'appel du soir. Ni dans le block.

Berwald et Heiko angoissaient. Peter était agité. Il voyageait sur les genoux de ceux qui arrivaient à le porter, à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre d'assez confortable pour faire son nid sur lui. Ivan était triste, et tout le monde savait que c'était parce qu'il aurait aimé régler son compte à Tino de ses propres mains.

Finalement, ils se couchèrent, en ayant dit adieu à Tino.

* * *

><p>Le block se réveilla, à quatre heures du matin. Ils burent leur café, mangèrent leur rognon de pain, déplacèrent les cadavres de la nuit.<p>

Deux SS rentrèrent dans le block, quand tous les rayés s'apprêtaient à en sortir.

-On ramène ceux de l'orchestre, disait le plus grand au Kapo. Ils ont fait un bon concert, hier soir. Le Lagerführer était content, et ses invités aussi. Laisse-les dormir, ils iront à l'orchestre quand on ira les chercher toute à l'heure.

Le Kapo hocha la tête, et fit rapidement entrer les deux rayés. Un Tchèque, violoniste. Et Tino.

Tino, en dessous de ce qu'il lui restait de maquillage, lança un regard triste aux autres.

Il fut à l'appel du soir, et dans le block.

* * *

><p>-Alors, t'étais où ? demanda Peter, sur les genoux de Tino. On croyait que t'étais mort.<p>

-Non… les SS m'ont amené au Kommando de l'orchestre. Ils voulaient que je chante. Et fait gaffe, tu vas renverser ta soupe.

Le Finnois rassit un peu mieux le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi t'es maquillé ? fit Ludwig, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ils… Ils ont dit que j'avais une voix de femme, et que je ressemblais à une femme. Donc…

Donc. Donc Tino n'était plus Väinö le Magicien, la terreur du front Nord, qui avait tué avec son vieux fusil près de quatre cent Russes en un hiver. Tino était 162330, un rayé qui devait se travestir pour chanter des chansons en Nazi aux gens qui torturaient son peuple.

Et Tino parlait, parlait, il racontait, il avait honte, honte. Il avait honte de ce que ses soldats diraient, de ce que ses supérieurs diraient, de ce que sa famille dirait, de ce que sa sœur dirait, de ce que Nous dirions.

Et donc, pendant qu'il parlait, dans les bras de Berwald, tout le monde compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas seulement obligé de chanter.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, il commençait à faire plus froid. C'était peut-être début septembre. Les Kommandos étaient rentrés aux blocks, tentant de se remettre de leur journée éreintante de travail.<p>

L'homme à côté de Feliciano, sur la première étagère, n'était pas rentré. L'Italien fit donc un signe de tête à son compagnon, pour lui dire de monter.

Ludwig regarda à côté de lui, à la place de son père. Wilhelm ferait mieux d'y aller à sa place.

-Tu peux monter, dit simplement le Russe, assit au sol aussi.

L'Allemand fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux monter. Il ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai vu en travaillant aujourd'hui.

Ivan déplaçait les cadavres.

Ludwig ne dit rien. Il déplaça ses quelques trésors à côté de Feliciano, et s'assit à sa nouvelle place. Il laissa l'Italien lui frotter ses maigres bras. Il ne pensait à plus rien. Sauf qu'il attendait vendredi soir ; il fallait qu'il demande à Sion de prévenir Silke.

* * *

><p>-Wilhelm est mort ? fit Sion en entrant par la fenêtre.<p>

Les autres ne répondirent pas, mais hochèrent la tête. Oui, Wilhelm était mort. Son absence était la première chose qu'avait repérée la jeune fille. Cependant, elle ne fit pas d'états d'âmes, et vida ses trésors sur l'étagère. Trésors qui n'étaient pas dans son pantalon, mais dans un baluchon. Elle prit plusieurs conserves, et tissus, qu'elle distribua aux autres hommes de leur cube et des cubes alentours qui étaient réveillés. Pour qu'ils se taisent.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose pour eux. Mais une fois les trésors distribués, ils s'assirent mieux, pour chuchoter.

Ils chuchotaient à propos de tout. A propos de rien. A propos de plans pour sortir, de plans pour survivre.

-Nous sommes en train de créer quelque chose, dit Heiko. Il faut que nous aussi, on devienne quelque chose. Un groupe, une communauté.

-Un groupe de Résistants ? proposa Ludwig.

-De Résistants ? On ne résiste pas, on discute et on spécule, fit Tino.

-Dans ce cas, on est des Francs-maçons, chuchota Feliks.

-Des Francs-maçons ? Et tu fais quoi, quand t'es Franc-maçon ?

-Tu parles, tu parles, et tu essaies de changer les choses sans te mettre à découvert, fit le Polonais. Du moins, c'est ce que je faisais, dans ma loge à Cracovie.

C'est comme ça que Nous sommes devenus des Francs-maçons. Quand on y repense, c'était plutôt stupide ; Nous ne faisions pas d'obédiences ressemblant un tant soit peu à de vraies réunions maçonniques, mais Nous avions surtout besoin d'un nom à ce que nous faisions, pour dire que notre groupe était quelque chose de tangible et sur lequel on pouvait se reposer.

Un groupe. C'est ce que Nous étions. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est grâce à ça que Nous respirons encore. Entraide, fraternité, mais égoïsme. C'était notre motto.

Et, au lieu de vivre en n'espérant que le lendemain, nous vivions en espérant le prochain vendredi soir.


	8. Kaitel 8

Je vous poste un chapitre vachement proche du précédent, je sais. Malheureusement, c'est parce que je ne pourrai pas poster la suite avant un certain temps. Ne m'en voulez pas... Je préfère vous poster une suite maintenant pour m'excuser par avance.

N'hésitez pas à pas à passez faire un tour sur mes autres fics en attendant ! "Vacances", "Wall the Fuck", "Une dernière danse", et "Give him a chance" (EG)~ ! Je risque de n'être active que sur mes projets anglais pour un certain temps, il faut vraiment que j'améliore mon écrit avant le bac.

En attendant, je vous biche tous.

_Culture time:  
><em>Le Lagerführer (ou Commandant/Adjudant) est le chef du camp. Il est le commandant des garnisons SS et le directeur des entreprises SS  
>Le Schutzhaftlagerführer est l'adjoint du commandant, et s'occupe de tout ce qui touche aux prisonniers: les rapports, les punitions, les appels, toute la routine quotidienne du camp.<br>Il y avait différents Kommandos ("Groupes de travail"); certains prisonniers travaillaient à l'usine, et parfois des usines de grandes entreprises allemandes (comme Siemens) qui profitaient de la main d'oeuvre.  
>Je pense que je l'ai déjà dit, mais ce n'était que les Juifs qui partaient au chambres. Les autres, non, même s'ils étaient trop jeunes ou trop vieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Il faisait encore plus froid à présent.<p>

Les rayés étaient tous en rang, attendant l'appel. Les SS semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à les faire attendre. Ils avaient peine à imaginer ce que ça serait, en plein mois de février.

Finalement, un SS monta sur l'estrade, les feuilles d'appel en main. A côté de lui, un nouveau. Grand, fort, fier. Un uniforme noir, flambant neuf, des médailles brillant sur sa poitrine. Le SS lui dit quelques mots, avant de lui donner les feuilles et de le laisser passer en revue du regard les rayés.

-Das ist unser neuer Schutzhaftlagerführer ! hurla le SS en montrant l'autre.

Le Schutzhaftlagerführer. Le bras droit du commandant.

Un Schutzhaftlagerführer avec un sourire sadique et une envie de tuer, un Schutzhaftlagerführer aux cheveux blancs et au regard de braise.

-Gilbert Weilschmidt !

Un Schutzhaftlagerführer qui était le cousin de Ludwig.

Le cousin qui servait de grand frère à Ludwig. Dont Wilhelm et sa femme s'étaient occupé quand sa mère décida qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il lança un sourire frondeur à son assemblée. Le sourire que Ludwig connaissait, celui disant qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il en était fier, fier à en crever.

L'albinos donna un coup de coude au SS à côté de lui en montrant Feliciano, au premier rang, en rigolant. Le SS rit aussi, et lui dit avec un mauvais sourire « Schwule ». Gilbert se moqua une dernière fois, et se remit en place.

Sa voix lourde et forte commença l'appel. C'était la voix que Ludwig connaissait.

Celle de son cousin. Son frère, presque. Fière, moqueuse, nasillarde, méprisante.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, Ludwig avait peur.

-Hundert zweiundfünfzig tausend acht hundert fünfundvierzig !

Son nom sonnait toujours aussi lourd en bouche. Comme ça ne ressemblait pas trop à Ludwig Verägert, il se dit que sûrement son cousin ne le reconnaîtrait pas juste avec le nom, il faudrait qu'il le voie aussi.

-Hier !

Le regard de Gilbert se leva vers la zone où était Ludwig. Comme à chaque fois qu'il disait un numéro. Il s'y attarda une seconde. Comme à chaque fois qu'il disait un numéro.

Ludwig devrait s'y faire. Il n'était qu'un zèbre perdu dans son troupeau.

* * *

><p>Le Kommando du chemin de fer se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail, à peine l'appel terminé. Ils avaient fini leur travail au Sud, à cette époque, ils commençaient à refaire complètement les rails sabotés de l'Est. Gilbert était avec trois autres SS et cinq Juifs sur le chemin. Les SS qui amenaient travailler Ludwig et ses compagnons de galère les arrêtèrent, et allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe.<p>

C'est un jeu que j'ai appris au ghetto, disait Gilbert. On y jouait souvent. Bon, après, je ne suis pas très fort.

Et les autres riaient, et disaient qu'il devait vraiment être fort, peu importe le jeu.

Alors Gilbert sourit. Et il dit quelque chose qui finit de conforter l'idée de Ludwig quant au fait que cet homme devant lui, en bottes brillantes et uniforme flambant neuf, l'uniforme de ceux qui tuaient les siens à petit feu, était véritablement son cousin.

-Je sais, je suis génial. Le plus génial.

Et il dit aux cinq Juifs de courir vers la sortie, ils étaient libres. Les Juifs coururent. Gilbert sortit son pistolet, et leur tira dans le dos. Trois tombèrent. Les deux derniers, d'autres SS les abattirent.

Et le Schutzhaftlagerführer sourit en se retournant. Un sourire vrai, franc, éclatant, un sourire qu'il faisait quand il avait dix ans et qu'il réussissait à avoir une meilleure note que Ludwig.

Ludwig déglutit. Bruyamment. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Mais il garda son regard froid, son regard dur, son regard accusateur. Son regard rivé sur Gilbert.

Le Schutzhaftlagerführer le regarda, quelques instants. Et Ludwig, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, fit la mimique que son cousin détestait le plus. Quand il gardait les yeux rivés sur toi, et hochait la tête pour te montrer que tu avais beau montrer le contraire, tu ne valais rien. L'albinos ne dit rien. Il détourna plutôt les yeux et se tourna vers les SS.

Alors, vous êtes le Kommando du chemin de fer, c'est ça ? demandait-il.

Oui, oui, Lagerführer, répondaient les SS. Le Kommando du chemin de fer.

-Bien. Allez travailler.

Et il partit. Il partit, en faisant bien attention de regarder le numéro qui était le nouveau prénom de Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de se calmer les nerfs. Provoquer quelqu'un, ou faire quelque chose d'assez physique pour t'éreinter. Ludwig n'avait jamais travaillé aussi durement qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la douleur, ni le froid, ni la soif. Il comprit, pour la première fois, les Musulmans.<p>

Travailler, travailler, travailler jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Travailler, travailler, travailler sans se soucier des coups, sans se soucier des autres.

Juste travailler. Travailler pour oublier.

Pour oublier qu'on est plus rien, pour oublier que l'espoir est mort.

Pour oublier qu'on est un numéro, perdu au milieu d'autres numéros, qui disparaissent les uns après les autres.

Pour oublier qu'on sera le prochain à disparaître.

* * *

><p>-Je voudrais les dossiers avec les numéros et les noms des prisonniers, demanda Gilbert à sa secrétaire en rentrant dans son nouveau bureau.<p>

Celle-ci hocha la tête et partit les lui chercher. Gilbert, assis à son bureau, attendit en transpirant à grosses gouttes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait voir dans les documents.

La rayée qui lui servait de secrétaire lui déposa l'énorme dossier sur son bureau, avant de repartir.

Et, aussi vite qu'il le put, Gilbert tourna les pages, jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

_152845, Ludwig Verägert, Wiederstand. Klein Eisenbahn Kommando._

Gilbert ferma le dossier. Il se sentait minuscule, dans son bureau chaud et décoré.

* * *

><p>-Donc, c'est là que par ici que passera le Kommando des chemins de fer, tu es sûr, petit ?<p>

-Monsieur, c'est mon travail de savoir où sont les gens, répondit le petit garçon.

-Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

-Huit ans ! Enfin, je crois que mon anniversaire est passé. Donc peut-être neuf. On est quel jour ? Enfin, c'est pas important, je me souviens plus de mon anniversaire.

-Ton allemand est bizarre.

-C'est parce que je suis Alsacien, moi, Monsieur.

Gilbert ne dit rien, autant parce qu'il avait besoin de ce môme que parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Il avait besoin de savoir où passerait le Kommando de Ludwig, ce matin ; sa secrétaire lui avait dit d'utiliser un petit coursier pour. Les petits coursiers couraient dans tout le camp pour transmettre des informations, et des ordres entre les SS. Il saurait où était le Kommando. Et puis, la secrétaire avait aussi un peu dit ça parce qu'elle connaissait bien le petit coursier, c'était son fils. –Un des autres petits coursiers, c'était sa fille. Donc Gilbert était coincé dans le froid matinal, avec un petit Résistant rayé qui parlait un peu trop.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es là, petit ?

-Avec ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur et mes cousines, et puis d'autres aussi, on voulait faire péter une bombe pour tuer les gens comme toi.

Bien, sa mère qui lui servait de secrétaire. C'est con, petit, mais tu viens d'envoyer ta mère travailler à la mine.

Puis, il vit le Kommando arriver au loin. Il renvoya le gamin et s'approcha du groupe.

Oh, comme on se retrouve, disait Gilbert, comme s'il était surpris. J'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister aujourd'hui.

Oh, c'est vrai, mais servez-vous, servez-vous, répondaient les SS.

Gilbert lança un regard aux rayés, comme pour faire mine de chercher, et de repérer Ludwig. Ce n'était pas dur, il faisait deux têtes de plus que les autres.

-Lui, dit-il en attrapant le bras de son cousin.

Ludwig vit les yeux de Gilbert s'écarquiller de terreur en se rendant compte à quel point son bras était maigre. Il le relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, ne sachant que faire.

-Allons-y, dit simplement le Schutzhaftlagerführer. Allons-y.


	9. Kaitel 9

Je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai passé le bac.

Je suis morte.

-Non sérieux ça _a été... _J'espère que les autres qui l'ont passé ont géré aussi.

Il s'est passé plein de trucs dans ma vie sinon en attendant, j'ai même écrit du Pruba. Si ça c'est pas une révolution.

(Je suis en train de mater Thor et y'a de l'orage. C'est marrant.)

Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'en fout mais presque.

Donc, encore merci à Meri pour la correction et à vous pour la lecture et les review ! Ich lìwe eech

_Culture time !_

Le "Kanada" était le nom (à Auschwitz notamment) donné à l'endroit où les prisonniers arrivaient (le bâtiment où on récupérait leurs affaires, où ils avaient leur première douche, où on les rasait et compagnie.) Les prisonniers y travaillant récupéraient les valises, les affaires, et les triaient.

* * *

><p>Le bureau de son cousin était luxueux, décoré et surtout chaud. Ludwig se tenait debout, en plein milieu, ne sachant que faire ou que dire, en triturant sa calotte entre les mains.<p>

- Ludwig. Je… je croyais que tu étais mort.  
>- Je suis pire que ça.<p>

Gilbert regarda le mur. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Son cousin… déporté.

- Je… je peux te faire sortir de là, tu sais ! Je suis haut placé dans le camp, donc je peux…  
>- Non, je ne laisse pas les autres derrière. Je ne parle pas des baraquements. Mais nos plans, nos rêves, nos espoirs.<br>- Si tu restes ici, il n'y a aucun espoir.  
>- Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie.<p>

Gilbert ne dit rien, le bas du visage caché dans ses doigts croisés. Ludwig savait qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me faire sortir de là, Gilbert ? Pourquoi tu veux me sauver ? Pour pouvoir continuer à tuer les miens, en pensant : « J'ai sauvé mon cousin de cet enfer, je ne suis pas un monstre » ? Pour arrêter de te sentir coupable ?  
>- Arrête. Tu n'es pas en position de discuter, et encore moins de critiquer.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ?

Son cousin ne répondit pas, et colla son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, levant les yeux et soupirant bruyamment. Il allait changer de sujet.

- Je pourrais au moins t'assigner à un commando moins éprouvant… Peut-être le Kanada II… Je sais qu'il reste une place.  
>- Non. Déplace plutôt Feliciano au lieu de moi.<br>- Feliciano ?  
>- Mais si, tu sais, sourit ironiquement Ludwig. Tu l'as remarqué à l'appel, hier matin. 158864, peut-être ? Ou, mieux, comment vous l'aviez appelé, déjà… Ah, oui. Schwule.<p>

Ludwig ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait de provoquer Gilbert comme ça. Ah si, peut-être le fait que c'était le seul moyen qu'il n'ait jamais eu, dans toute sa vie, pour se calmer les nerfs. Provoquer Gilbert, Bernd ou Silke.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a bien plus besoin de ce travail que moi.  
>- Tu ne survivras jamais en pensant aux autres.<br>- Je ne survivrais pas si lui non plus.

Le SS ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il demanda, presque peiné :

- Tu étais Résistant ?  
>- Oui. Si tu étais resté dans la Wehrmacht, et que tu prenais des permissions, comme tout le monde, tu le saurais. Mais, un jour… On n'a plus entendu parler de toi. De Bernd, non plus. On pensait que vous étiez morts, disparus, ou prisonniers. Moi, j'ai intégré le mouvement de Résistance de Opa. Comme presque tout le village, d'ailleurs. On préparait des plans, dès qu'on était en permission, on les mettait à exécution, et quand je devais repartir, j'étais en contact avec d'autres soldats qui étaient Résistants à temps partiel, comme moi. On se battait pour notre pays, des deux côtés.<br>- Comment vous vous êtes fait prendre ?  
>- On voulait prendre un convoi de Juifs. Le train était plus surveillé que d'habitude. On s'est retrouvé dans les wagons, puis ici.<br>- « On » ?

Ludwig ne dit rien. Il regarda Gilbert, qui tentait de rester sérieux. Mais il avait la voix qui oscillait. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

- « On ». Rupert, et Pierrick. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Silke, et ta sœur, Louise, elles sont de l'autre côté. Mon père était là, aussi. Mais il est mort. Je ne sais pas, un jour il n'est jamais rentré du travail, et Ivan m'a dit qu'il avait dû transporter son cadavre. Hedwig, elle, elle a été derrière les palissades dès le début, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Juste qu'il y a de la fumée après.

Gilbert était vert. Il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait au bureau, les jointures de ses mains dangereusement violettes. Et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il respirait mal.

- Tu fais une crise d'asthme ? demanda Ludwig.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait. En toute honnêteté, il avait vu son cousin jouer à tuer des Juifs hier, il pouvait donc crever sur place sans soucis. Mais s'il sortait de ce bureau en laissant derrière lui le cadavre du Schutzhaftlagerführer, tout son baraquement allait connaître les joies de la pendaison.

Gilbert finit par se calmer. Ludwig, lui, regardait avec étonnement la réaction de son cousin.

- Tu… Tu viens de m'annoncer que j'ai perdu ma sœur et mon oncle, mon_ père_, et que la seule famille qu'il me reste est prisonnière ici. Laisse-moi être choqué.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas été, moi.<br>- Tu n'accordes plus aucune valeur à la vie humaine.

Ludwig ne répondit pas. Il sourit. Un sourire triste, qui ne trahissait aucune autre émotion.

- Gilbert, combien as-tu tué de gens ?

L'albinos paru étonné de cette question, avant de dire :

- Je ne suis pas resté au front longtemps. J'ai presque directement intégré la SS. Alors, je dirais moins d'une dizaine.  
>- Mauvaise réponse.<p>

Ludwig le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, il fit mine de dégainer deux pistolets. Pan, pan. Gilbert ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il ne comprit pas. Ou mal.

- Il y a quoi, derrière la palissade ? demanda Ludwig.  
>- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. A personne.<br>- C'est pas comme si on me considérait comme quelqu'un.

Gilbert se mordit la lèvre.

- Des chambres à gaz. On gaze les Juifs, et on brûle leurs cadavres. Tous ensemble dans une pièce, et on les gaze, par centaines.

Dans la tête de Ludwig, une bombe explosa. Dans l'esprit de Ludwig, son monde s'écroula. Dans la poitrine de Ludwig, son cœur se brisa.

- Quand on avait neuf ans, tu avais adopté un poussin et tu l'avais caché pour pas qu'Opa ne le tue pour qu'on le mange quand il serait plus grand.  
>- Arrête. C'est pas pareil, Ludwig…<br>- Oui, c'est vrai. La vie d'un poussin vaut plus que celle d'un peuple. Ca a toujours été dans ce sens, pour toi. Le poussin, tu ne le tues pas, le peuple tu t'en moques. Mais ce peuple, c'est le mien, Gilbert. On ne vous ressemble peut-être pas parce qu'on est maigres et rayés, mais nous sommes un peuple, mu par les mêmes rêves, les mêmes espoirs.

Gilbert ne répondit rien, les doigts croisés devant son visage. Ludwig l'entendait respirer difficilement. Le rayé savait qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Un Schutzhaftlagerführer albinos et asthmatique, membre d'une famille de Résistants… Tu ne t'es pas trompé d'uniforme en arrivant, dis moi ?

Il ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur le bureau, et Ludwig savait que c'était pour éviter de pleurer.


	10. Kaitel 10

Hullo !

Bon, je sais pas vous, mais perso j'ai passé un super 14 juillet. Pour une f-*SHOT*. Sinon, dans le genre de trucs qui n'ont rien à voir mais je veux quand même raconter, je me suis enfin mise à Sherlock! J'ai commencé le truc en me disant "C'est pas possible qu'il y ait autant de bromance que ce que Tumblr dit, c'est encore des fangirls yaoistes qui voient du BL partout"... Et j'ai regardé le pilote... Et le seul truc plus gay que ça, je pense que c'est un porno où deux mecs se tapent dans le cul. (Du coup je regarde, mais vu le débit de ma co je vais mettre trois plombes. Enfin, y'a 6 épisodes.)

Mais tout ça, on s'en fout ! J'avais juste envie de raconter ma vie. Parlons de Sheol plutôt. Pas mal de gens semblaient choqués de la place de Gilbert. En fait, comme le pourquoi du comment est très clair dans ma tête, donc j'avais pas l'intention d'en parler avant beeeeaucoup plus tard, mais au final je suis en train de rédiger une Side Story comme ça tout le monde il est content. Alors stressez pas pour ça en attendant que je finisse.

Au passage, merci à tous pour le feedback, à Meri pour la correction, et je vous aime tous o/ J'suis pas comme ça, moi, je kiffe tout le monde t'as vu. (En plus ça fait genre un énorme amour lesbien parce qu'on dirait pas qu'il y ait de mecs dans le coin. Vous pouvez faire un signe si vous voulez hein, la testostérone c'bien aussi)

_Culture time !_

Y'a pas mals d'interdits dans le Judaïsme. Parmi lesquels (en plus des restrictions alimentaires et des interdits du Shabbat) l'interdiction de brûler les cadavres, se percer, se tatouer, et se compter. (Parce que c'est le bétail qu'on compte, et on réduit pas les hommes au bétail. Par exemple, pour certains offices, il faut être dix hommes, donc au lieu de compter, ils font à vue du genre "Ouais, on dirait qu'on est dix, c'est bon"). La destruction par le feu des corps sous-entend une impossibilité de mourir correctement et d'atteindre l'au-delà.  
>Le système concentrationnaire, avec son marquage, les numéros tatoués et la destruction systématique des cadavres par le feu était donc extrêmement bien réfléchit pour détruire l'identité Juive à tous niveaux.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig ne dit rien, le soir. Il rentra du travail, se coucha, et regarda dans le vide devant lui pendant longtemps. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, mais entendait Tino et Ivan se prendre la tête, Feliks expliquer quelque chose de grandement philosophique et sans intérêt quelconque ici-bas à Heiko, et Roderich parler en hongrois à un des autres rayés du cube. Il sentait Feliciano qui s'était collé contre son dos pour avoir un peu plus chaud, et Ődőn qui s'était collé contre Feliciano.<p>

-Ludwig, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota finalement l'Italien.

L'autre sortit finalement de sa léthargie, et dit, la voix creuse :

-Mon cousin est ici.

Quelques-uns s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler, intéressés par la nouvelle.

-Il est où ? demanda Ődőn.  
>-Au Kommandantur.<br>-Quoi ? Dans les cellules ?  
>-Non.<p>

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. On n'allait dans le Kommandantur que pour passer du temps dans les cellules, les salles de torture, ou pour faire son rapport hebdomadaire si on était chef de Kommando.

-C'est le Schutzhaftlagerführer.

Personne ne dit rien. Feliciano frotta doucement le dos de Ludwig, et demanda :

-C'est pour ça que tu étais mal aussi hier ?  
>-Il m'a reconnu, et il m'a convoqué dans son bureau aujourd'hui. Hier, il a joué à tuer cinq des nôtres sous mes yeux, de sang-froid et en riant, et aujourd'hui, il dit qu'il veut me faire sortir de là.<p>

La voix de Ludwig se fit plus petite, plus basse.

-C'était… mon frère. C'était mes parents qui l'avaient élevé parce que sa mère ne voulait pas lui. Dans notre famille, on a été élevé sous des idées d'égalité et de tolérance, et il tue des nôtres en en faisant un jeu. Il sauvait les poussins pour pas qu'ils ne passent à la casserole, et il envoie des nôtres par centaines dans des gazodromes et des crématoires.  
>-Qu… Quoi ? articula difficilement Roderich.<p>

Ludwig se tourna lentement vers les autres. Il ne pleurait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour avoir des larmes, mais il y était presque.

-Il m'a dit ce qu'il y avait derrière les palissades. Ils enferment ceux qui ont été dans la mauvaise colonne dans une pièce et ils les gazent. Après, ils brûlent les corps.

Ils se regardèrent. Leurs mains se serrèrent sur les mains des autres, leurs genoux, leurs peaux rayées. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'horreur et la peur qu'ils ressentaient, pour les leurs qu'on avait tués sans même leur avoir laissé porter leur peau de rayé.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent.

* * *

><p>Ludwig ne revit pas son cousin le lendemain. Il devait être occupé à superviser les salles de torture, les chambres à gaz, les arrivées de convois, de dignitaires, ou tout autre travail que son haut rang de Schutzhaftlagerführer impliquait, loin des rayés et loin de la réalité que Ludwig lui avait craché à la gueule. C'était bien son cousin, grande gueule et rien dans le froc. Dès qu'un obstacle entravait ses plans, il se barrait la queue entre les jambes et on oubliait qu'il avait même été là.<p>

Le jour suivant, il le vit. Il passait rapidement devant les colonnes de l'appel, pour aller au chaud dans le Kommandantur. Il avait le regard froid, vide. Fuyant. Il avait peur. Il ordonna l'exécution de deux Bleus qui étaient sur sa route.

Le jour suivant, il le vit. Il fit pendre une dizaine de rayés, choisis au hasard dans les rangs, pour en punir un qui avait fouillé les poubelles. Il avait le même regard que la veille. Comme s'il s'obligeait à tuer.

Le jour suivant, il le vit. Il regarda les SS lâcher les chiens sur un rayé, sans rien dire, mais avec le même regard. Ludwig le savait; son cousin hésitait. Il hésitait, et était anxieux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'une merde. Et alors qu'il se rendait compte de ses erreurs, il essayait de se prouver qu'il avait toujours suivit le bon chemin, et que les autres avaient eu tort.

Tous ces jours, Ludwig le vit. Mais Gilbert ne vit pas Ludwig. On ne le reconnaissait pas dans la masse de rayés. Même si d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que tous les rayés étaient Ludwig.

Le lendemain, et le surlendemain, Ludwig ne le vit pas.

Le vendredi soir, des couvertures étaient sur tous les cubes du block. C'était de petites couvertures, pas épaisses et qu'ils devaient se partager à trois, mais le simple fait d'en avoir leur donnait l'impression d'être à l'hôtel.

Feliciano avait un sourire vissé sur le visage. Cela fit rire Ludwig. C'était sûrement la première fois que Feliciano souriait aussi joyeusement, et ce n'était visiblement pas qu'à cause des couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Ludwig, amusé, à l'Italien.  
>-On m'a muté ! Je ne suis plus à la taille, je travaille au Kanada !<p>

Le Kanada. Le service des arrivées, où les rayés récupéraient les valises et les biens des futurs rayés. Un travail d'intérieur, où il était facile de voler de la nourriture, des tissus, des lunettes, des vêtements, de l'argent, des cigarettes. Le travail que Ludwig avait refusé à Gilbert, demandant à ce que Feliciano y aille à sa place.

Visiblement, Gilbert n'allait pas se faire oublier de si tôt.

Sion vint ce soir là. Ils lui firent rapidement le salut dont ils avaient convenu lors de sa précédente visite. La main sur le cœur, le tapant légèrement, pour montrer qu'il battait encore. La grande loge du Lager des hommes était réunie, l'obédience pouvait commencer.

Nous avions rapidement compris que pour survivre, il fallait avoir de la nourriture. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Comme il commençait à faire froid, il fallait aussi avoir du tissu, des vêtements. Il fallait des cigarettes, des allumettes, des conserves, parce que c'étaient les meilleurs moyens de troc. Il fallait une vraie paire de chaussure, et non pas les sabots de bois qu'on te donnait à l'arrivée. Les sabots en bois faisaient bien trop mal, et ne tenaient pas chaud, et ils n'étaient pas à la même taille dans la plupart des cas.

La priorité, c'était donc de trouver des chaussures pour tout le monde. Il en manquait encore à la taille d'Ivan, de Peter, de Berwald et de Francis. Ils lorgnaient tous les quatre avec envie les pieds chaussés de godasses défoncées des autres depuis des jours. Sion récupéra dans son baluchon les chaussures trop petites pour les hommes, qu'ils avaient récupérées ça et là, pour les donner aux filles qui n'en avaient pas encore. Et elle tendit à Peter les souliers pour enfant qu'elle-même avait trouvés. Le petit garçon rit de joie, et laissa Tino l'aider à les essayer, avant de courir entre les jambes des rayés de l'étagère pour les essayer.

-Comment ça va, chez les filles ? s'enquit Roderich, en retenant Peter par le col avant qu'il ne tombe.  
>-Ca se tient. Mais Silke et Louise n'alignent plus un mot depuis quelques jours. On n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elles ont.<p>

Ludwig le savait, lui. Mais il ne voulait pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent tout de suite. Il laissa les autres discuter encore un peu, à propos de la mutation de Feliciano, des voisins de cube trop bruyants, de Tino qui travaillait maintenant toute la journée à l'orchestre, et devrait chanter au Kommandantur pour la seconde fois le lendemain soir.

-Tino, tu devrais pas aller chez le Friseur ? demanda Sion regardant plus attentivement la tête un peu chevelue du rayé.  
>-Juste pour la barbe. On m'a dit que si j'arrêtais de me couper les cheveux, je n'aurais pas besoin de perruque la prochaine fois que je vais chanter. Ils me donnent plus à manger le soir, aussi.<p>

Pour le moment, ses cheveux étaient encore des touffes irrégulières et blanchâtres. Il était blond avant, leur avait-il dit. Ca lui faisait un peu peur de voir la couleur de ses nouveaux cheveux.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu. Et puis, Feliks décida qu'il était temps de parler des choses sérieuses.

-Sion. Il y a un problème avec le Schutzhaftlagerführer.  
>-La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'étagère du haut, où était perché le Polonais.<br>-Et c'est ?  
>-C'est mon cousin, répondit froidement Ludwig.<p>

Sion se tut quelques secondes. Elle se mit à réfléchir, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement.

-Cousin comme… Le cousin Gilbert dont Silke ne tarissait pas d'éloges ? Comme le frère de Louise ?  
>-Ouais.<p>

La Juive ferma les yeux et soupira. Ca expliquait l'état de ses camarades de galère. Elle maugréa un rapide « Shtup », laissant son esprit divaguer dans ses réflexions. Et puis, elle reprit la parole.

-On peut s'en servir. On doit s'en servir. Il t'a vu ?  
>-Oui. Il m'a parlé en début de semaine, mais il a pas du trop apprécié ce que je lui avais dit, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il s'est presque effondré quand je lui ai dit que mon père et sa sœur étaient morts.<br>-Il faut que tu te démerdes pour le voir de nouveau, et fais attention. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'en fasses un ennemi. Il faut que tu t'arranges pour qu'il nous aide. Si t'arrives pas te le mettre dans la poche, on est tous morts, et on ne sortira jamais de là.  
>-Mais, c'est pas ça le pire, Sion. Il m'a dit ce qu'il se passait derrière les palissades.<p>

La curiosité de la jeune fille fut piquée. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Ceux de la mauvaise colonne… Ils les gazent et les brûlent.

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Les rayés qui n'étaient pas de leur groupe se turent aussi, écoutant la conversation avec terreur.

-Khara. Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici, fit Sion, la tête dans les mains.  
>-On sait, chuchota Feliks, mais on fait comment, hein ? C'est toi qui veux jouer les Moshé.<br>-On ne peut pas rester une seconde de plus ici, fit Ődőn. Je m'en fiche de crever en essayant de partir, et qu'on brûle mon corps après, il ne vaut déjà plus rien. Ils l'ont déjà souillé en nous comptant comme du bétail.  
>-Combien ils ont brûlé de gens ? demanda Roderich, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Combiens d'âmes n'ont pas le droit à la paix ?<br>-Ces ordures ne se contentent pas de nous exterminer, ils anéantissent aussi les vivants et empêchent les morts de mourir, maugréa Sion.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là.

-Il faut que tu l'aies dans la poche, vraiment, reprit la Juive. Et qu'il nous mute, ou nous promotionne chefs de Kommando.  
>-Je pense bien; mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment le voir, répondit Ludwig.<br>-Tu trouveras bien. Silke ou Louise pourraient aller le voir aussi, mais je ne sais pas s'il les reconnaîtrait. Déjà, il faut que tu lui demandes de muter Elizaveta. Elle va jamais tenir, à cause de son bébé. Elle travaille à la construction de baraquements, là, et son nom c'est… Mmh. Il finit par 240, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
>-Elle doit avoir le même début que nous, fit Roderich. 148. 148240.<p>

Ődőn approuva d'un hochement de tête. Et puis, il regarda Ludwig.

-On compte sur toi, Moshé. Sors-nous de là, les uns après les autres, chuchota Ődőn.

Tout le monde souriait. Ils avaient retrouvé espoir. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.


	11. Kaitel 11

Hullo .-.

Voici un chapitre de Sheol, comme vous pouvez le constater. Sinon, c'est les vacances, je vous kiffe toujours autant, merci Meri pour la correction, merci à vous tous parce que je vous aime, merci aux gens qui me lisent depuis des pays bizarres, et malheureusement j'ai pas d'inspi pour l'intro.

_Culture time:_

Dans certains camps, il y avait un bordel. Les femmes travaillant dedans étaient parfois volontaires (on leur promettait des vêtements civils, plus de nourriture et la libération après six mois) mais étaient souvent forcées d'y aller. Quand une femme était choisie pour travailler au bordel, elle se faisait souvent frapper par les autres. Même après la guerre, ces putes forcées n'ont reçu aucune considération et ont continué à être considérées comme des moins-que-riens. Les "clients" n'étaient ni des Juifs, ni des Russes, mais quelques privilégiés Aryens et des homosexuels pour tenter de les "soigner"

* * *

><p>Le SS jappa son nom, alors que son Kommando partait vers la zone de travail. Ludwig se retourna, et ôta sa calotte, comme il était d'usage quand un SS aboyait à un rayé.<p>

C'est toi le chef de Kommando à partir de maintenant, qu'il disait. T'as plutôt intérêt à faire du bon boulot, sinon on te pend.

- Ja.

Et puis, les mardis matins, t'iras faire le rapport hebdomadaire au Schutzhaftlagerführer, ajoutait il. Je t'y emmène tout de suite, il t'a demandé.

Ludwig hocha la tête, et quitta son Kommando, sur les talons du SS. Sur le chemin vers le Kommandantur, il croisa Feliks. Le Polonais était avec un Kommando, plein d'hommes remplis de dégoût, en route vers les latrines. Visiblement, aujourd'hui, on l'avait foutu au Scheißekommando. Il allait devoir trouver une solution, parce que c'était hors de question qu'il dorme avec eux ce soir s'il puait la merde.

Le SS le laissa dans le hall du Kommandantur. Ludwig attendit quelques minutes, planté en plein milieu, n'osant pas s'asseoir ou bouger. Une rayée, pas trop maigre, vint le chercher et l'amena dans le bureau du Schutzhaftlagerführer. Elle semblait gentille. Ludwig se demanda si elle connaissait Sion.

- C'est toi le Ludwig dont Sion parle ? demanda-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle la connaissait. Il lui répondit que oui.

- Elle est dans mon block, toujours avec mes nièces, et Louise et Silke, et Elizaveta. Elles sont toutes gentilles, et Sion nous a dit que tu pourrais nous aider. Alors sauve-les, s'il te plaît.

Et puis, elle le laissa devant la porte. Ludwig rentra.

Gilbert était occupé à faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Il s'était encore amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

Ludwig se mis debout, devant lui, s'assurant d'avoir sa calotte bien enfoncée sur le crâne.

Gilbert le regarda, et lui fit un sourire creux, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ludwig resta debout. Il n'aimait plus trop s'asseoir. Alors s'asseoir devant le bureau en bois massif et bien vernis du Schutzhaftlagerführer, dans un fauteuil rouge molletonné et avec des accoudoirs, très peu pour lui. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son monde.

- Merci d'avoir muté Feliciano.  
>- Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les couvertures et ta promotion t'ont aussi plu ?<br>- C'était ton initiative, les couvertures ?  
>- Oui. Normalement, ils les mettent qu'en novembre, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre d'en mettre tout de suite, dit fièrement Gilbert.<br>- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?  
>- Tu vas toujours autant droit au but, hein ? Je voulais te voir, et voir si tu allais…<br>- Bien ? Non, pas vraiment, mais merci.

Ludwig soutint le regard de son cousin quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il se le mette dans la poche, c'est vrai, et c'était mal partit comme ça. Mais il se voyait mal lui cirer les pompes.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
>- Nous y voilà, fit Gilbert en roulant des yeux. Ca y est, t'as compris que j'ai le pouvoir de te faire sortir ?<p>

Ludwig savait que Gilbert voulait qu'il réponde oui. Il le savait, parce qu'il était stressé. Son cousin continuait de jouer avec son stylo, cette fois en le tapotant légèrement contre le bureau, à intervalles réguliers. Il balançait légèrement son dos contre le dossier de son riche fauteuil, il évitait le contact visuel. Ludwig, au contraire, le recherchait. Il était encore debout. C'était lui qui dominait la scène.

- Il faudrait que tu mutes Elizaveta. 148420. Ou 240, je sais plus.

Gilbert haussa un sourcil, interrogatif. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'elle travaille dehors.<br>- Toi aussi. Et quelques bon milliers de Juifs, aussi.  
>- Elle est enceinte.<br>- Comment ça, enceinte ? articula Gilbert, visiblement choqué.  
>- Enceinte. Mais Feliks nous avait dit qu'elle grossirait sûrement pas, parce qu'elle a pas de quoi grossir, et Feliks il s'y connaît quand même un peu, il était étudiant en médecine.<br>- Ludwig, tu sais ce qu'ils font aux bébés ?

Sûrement quelque chose d'horrible.

- Non, pas vraiment.  
>- Moi non plus, répondit Gilbert. Mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir. N'empêche que je risque de bientôt être mis au courant, je sais qu'une des putes du bordel est enceinte.<p>

Changement de sujet. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée. Gilbert aimait dominer la conversation, et surtout ne parler que des choses dont il voulait parler.

- Tiens, en parlant du bordel, tu veux des bons ?

Pas vraiment. En fait, il était plus en manque de clopes que de baise. Mais Gilbert lui fourra entre les mains une dizaine de bons roses sans lui demander son avis. Ludwig les rangea dans son paquet de cigarettes vide il pourrait toujours les échanger contre du tabac.

- Je te prendrais des clopes pour la semaine prochaine, dit Gilbert en voyant le paquet vide.  
>- Et de la viande ? Un morceau de savon ? Des chaussettes ?<p>

L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son cousin lui demande des choses aussi communes.

- Vous n'en avez pas ?  
>- On n'est pas à l'hôtel, ironisa Ludwig. Et si tu pouvais m'en donner assez pour que j'en distribue aux autres, ne serait-ce qu'à Sion pour les filles, ça serait bien.<br>- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais c'est pas en pensant aux autres que tu t'en sortiras, Ludwig.  
>- On sait. C'est ce qu'on fait, on ne pense qu'à Nous, pas aux autres.<p>

Gilbert ne chercha pas à relever plus. Il croisa ses doigts sous son nez et regarda Ludwig. Enfin, le ventre de Ludwig. Il allait aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

- Ludwig… Il faut que tu me laisses te sortir de là.  
>- D'accord. Mais on est une vingtaine, dans notre loge. Ca va être dur de tous nous faire sortir, tu sais<br>- Ludwig. Je ne pense pas aux autres, là, je pense à toi.  
>- Tu pourrais au moins penser à Silke et Louise. Louise c'est ta sœur, ta vraie, et Silke c'est tout comme.<p>

L'albinos se mordit les lèvres, hocha légèrement la tête, et plaqua le dos contre le dossier de son siège, sans bouger les yeux. Il allait avouer qu'il était impuissant.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter. Je connais juste leurs numéros, mais elles ont changé de Kommando depuis leur arrivée. L'administration n'a pas suivit, je n'arrive pas à trouver où elles travaillent.  
>- Ta secrétaire est gentille.<p>

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Etonnement pur. Ludwig ne changeait jamais de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?  
>- Si tu avais cherché à la connaître un peu, tu saurais qu'elle connaît Silke et Louise. Elle est dans leur block. Je ne l'ai vue que deux minutes ce matin, et je sais déjà ça.<p>

Yeux écarquillés, respiration coupée. Deux secondes. Expiration, sourire frondeur, regard suffisant. Il allait changer de sujet, dire quelque chose de moqueur ou provoquant.

- Ludwig, depuis quand tu cherches à connaître les autres dis-moi ? Et ta timidité légendaire, hein ?

Montrer que le rat aboie encore plus fort que le loup.

- Je crois qu'elle a disparu. Ca doit être le fait de passer une soirée sur deux à poil à me faire enlever les puces et les tiques par mes voisins.

Son tic à l'œil, le sourire crispé. Il ne renchérirait pas, et il avait classifié ce sujet comme tabou. Il ne reprendrait pas la parole en premier.

- Si tu cherches les Kommandos de Silke et Louise, Sion m'a dit que Silke est à la mine et Louise à l'usine d'armement, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Tu devrais mettre Silke au transport de nourriture avec Sion, comme ça à deux c'est plus facile de cacher de la bouffe. Si t'arrivais à virer le Français du terrassement, ça serait pas mal non plus, parce que si mon père n'a pas tenu le coup le Français va pas tarder. Je sais qu'il était cuisinier, le Français. Ca fait encore plus de bouffe volée.  
>- C'est quoi, le numéro de ton Français ? Je peux rien faire sans<br>- Je sais pas.  
>- Démerde-toi pour récupérer les numéros de tout ton… groupuscule, là, soupira l'albinos en mettant la main à son front, dans une pose qu'il voulait désinvolte. Dans deux jours, je te convoquerais à nouveau. Je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais n'espère pas trop. Si je bouge trop de choses d'un coup, on se doutera de quelque chose.<p>

C'était pas beaucoup, et Gilbert semblait faire ça à contrecœur, et Ludwig savait que ce n'était sûrement que pour satisfaire son égo ou arrêter de se sentir coupable, mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer.

- On est le 3 octobre… dit lentement Gilbert, en regardant au loin.  
>- Et ?<br>- Rien, répondit l'albinos, d'une voix sombre.


	12. Kaitel 12

Hello !

J'avais l'intention de poster un bonus pour "Vacances", mais il est pas tout à fait fini et je serais sûrement pas sur mon ordi pour quelques temps, tout va dépendre, et poster depuis un portable est _légèrement_ compliqué.

Donc sinon, je me posais une question. Oui ça m'arrive. Quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fanfic, vivant ou mo-*shot* ? Que ce soit un OC, un Nyo, votre perso préféré du canon, un perso que vous aimez pas d'habitude, ou alors justement si vous voulez râler à propos d'un perso que vous aimez normalement mais que je rends mal ou quoi... N'hésitez pas.  
>-Si vous pensez que je mérite pas une review parce que vous trouvez que je suis une enflure ou un pohney malade, vous pouvez toujours me MP, et si voulez me bitcher à propos d'un truc y'a toujours le mode anonyme. C'est con à dire mais c'est ce genre de trucs qui permet de s'améliorer.<p>

Sinon, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour le feedback/les lectures ! -Hésitez pas à passer lire "L'Incongru" en attendant que je poste la suite de "Vacances" ou quoi, dans la mesure où j'ai aucune idée de _quand _je pourrais le faire.

Encore merci à Meri pour la correction !

_Pas le temps de faire un culture time cette fois-ci, mais si vous avez une question historique/culturelle/religieuse je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre dans le prochain !_

* * *

><p>Le groupe fêtait avec joie la bouteille de bière que Tino avait ramenée du Kommandantur. Ils l'avaient planquée dans une conserve, pour éviter que les autres ne veuillent la leur voler, et profitaient comme ils le pouvaient de la seule gorgée dont ils avaient droit. Peter, sur les genoux de Berwald, tenta d'y goûter, et grimaça de dégoût avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent le goulot. Les autres rirent ouvertement, et le petit garçon partit bouder derrière Berwald.<p>

Ludwig était heureux. Il avait presque oublié le goût de la bière. Pourtant, chez lui, ils ne buvaient pratiquement que ça. Lui, son frère, sa sœur qui ne savait pas boire et qui finissait beurrée comme un trou en moins de deux, ses cousins, ses parents. Un instant, en voyant tout le monde autour de lui s'énerver pour avoir un malheureux schlouck d'une bière chaude et dégueulasse, il eu l'impression de revoir sa famille, de revoir son frère et sa sœur se battre pour la bouteille. Mais personne ne se battait pour la bouteille dans sa famille. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Il ne savait plus.

Feliks, pas très doué, tenta de boire en restant couché sur les genoux d'Heiko. La fin de la bouteille lui tomba dessus, et il réussit à s'étouffer avec le peu qu'il avait avalé. Les autres, à l'étage du dessous, grognèrent de mécontentement en recevant de la bière dans la face, et Heiko, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir encore bu, semblait vraiment sur le point d'étrangler le parasite sur ses jambes.

Feliciano, vautré sur le dos d'Ődőn, qui était assis et occupé à enlever la corne de ses pieds en évitant de s'endormir net, sourit tristement en regardant la scène. Ludwig, à côté d'eux, donna un léger coup de coude à Feliciano pour avoir son attention. L'Italien leva les yeux vers l'autre, interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ludwig, en tentant de chuchoter le moins durement possible.

Feliciano détourna les yeux, quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Et puis, doucement, il dit :

- Rien. C'est juste que… ça me rappelle un peu chez moi.

Ludwig lui frotta doucement les côtes. Feliciano avait l'air d'être le genre de personne pour qui la famille comptait plus que tout. Il n'en parlait pas vraiment, mais le simple mot « famille » apportait un peu de lumière au fond de ses yeux.

- Et c'est comment, chez toi ?

L'Italien lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui voulait dire beaucoup. Il décolla son torse du dos d'Ődőn et se mit plutôt dos à lui, pour pouvoir regarder Ludwig sans tordre la tête. Et puis, il parla. D'une voix pleine d'amour et de passion, d'une voix que Ludwig n'avait pas entendue depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Il parla de ses parents, de sa grande sœur, de ses cinq petits frères, de ses trois petites sœurs. Mais surtout, il parla de son frère jumeau et de son grand-père. Son frère jumeau, qui râlait tout le temps et semblait détester tout le monde, mais qui pourtant aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour n'importe quelle personne de sa famille. Son grand-père, qui aimait tellement son pays et son peuple qu'il était devenu un des piliers de la Résistance Italienne contre la RSI. Il parla du mal qu'il avait pour vendre ses toiles, des deux ans qu'il avait passés à vivre sous les combles d'un petit immeuble de Venise, des gens qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie d'artiste, de la tristesse qu'il avait eu à les quitter pour retourner vivre au manoir familial quand les choses étaient devenues trop dangereuses. Il parla de la colline où était perché son chez-lui, de la mer qu'il voyait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il parla de son bourg de pêcheurs, de son enfance passée sur le bateau ou dans le champ du père de l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, ou à dévaler la colline le plus rapidement possible. Il parlait des délicieuses pâtes et Foccacia dont les gratifiait sa mère. Il parlait du temps où il était heureux. Il en parlait comme s'il remontait à si loin.

Ludwig fermait les yeux, et tentait d'imaginer la vie de Feliciano. Il tentait d'imaginer Feliciano. Il n'y arrivait pas. Feliciano était brun, châtain, roux ? Il souriait souvent, ou non ? Et riait ? Il était fin, ou plutôt gros ? Et ses vêtements ? Riches, propres en bien repassés, ou alors des tenues improbables comme celles des artistes qu'il avait vus à Munich ? Il avait des lunettes ? Et puis, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa famille, ou non ?

Et les autres ? A quoi ils ressemblaient ? Ludwig voyait Roderich un peu comme son grand-oncle, celui qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, au regard hautain mais élégant. Quelqu'un qui malgré son âge, continuait à marcher d'un pas droit et gracieux. Ődőn, lui, il l'imaginait comme un de ses amis, un des Résistants. Courts cheveux blonds, yeux malicieux, toujours à grimper aux arbres, aux toits, aux gens. Francis devait être l'un de ces Parisiens comme dans les films les cheveux gracieux, soyeux, une raie bien faite, un menton net et bien rasé, un costume accordé à une élégante cravate, une cigarette ou un verre de vin en main. Tino semblait être un vétéran de guerre, dans son regard et ses gestes encore maintenant, il calculait et mesurait ses mouvements, laissait transparaître de maigres réflexes acquis à l'armée. Sûrement les cheveux très courts, la carrure taillée par l'entraînement. Heiko et Berwald, eux, Ludwig les imaginait eux aussi avec le visage de deux de ses amis Résistants. On voyait dans leur attitude qu'ils n'avaient pas été formés et faits pour la guerre comme Tino, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour aider les leurs quand même. Peter devait être un gamin souriant et pétillant de vie en fait, Ludwig le voyait avec les traits de Silke. Et Arthur… Arthur, il le voyait comme son frère Bernd. Le même regard, les mêmes remarques. Et Ivan et Feliks, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer leur vie d'avant. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ne voyait que deux rayés.

* * *

><p>Sion souriait, pour une fois, en arrivant. Un vrai sourire, allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle tapa contre le mur ses belles chaussures en toile, qui avaient encore presque toute leur semelle, pour en faire partir la neige, et tendit quelques pommes de terre aux rayés réveillés pour qu'ils se taisent, avant d'aller voir son groupe. Elle frappa sa main contre son cœur, et les siens lui rendirent son signe.<p>

- Je suis chef de Kommando depuis ce matin ! chuchota la Juive. Et Silke a été mutée avec moi, et Elizaveta est chef au Kanada !

Ludwig sourit. Son cousin lui avait promis qu'il allait faire de son mieux. Finalement, il était un peu plus qu'une grande gueule. Roderich et Ődőn sourirent aussi en apprenant que la Magyare avait enfin une chance de s'en sortir.

- Alors, c'est elle, Elizaveta ? demanda Feliciano. Je l'ai vue en allant travailler, mais je ne savais pas son nom.  
>- Il faudra que je lui dise que t'es là, fit Sion. Elle sera contente de voir un des nôtres.<p>

Tous sourirent, en distribuant les trésors qu'ils avaient réussi à voler. Des pommes de terre d'un peu tout le monde, de la viande de Ludwig et de Tino qui en avait récupéré de la dernière fois qu'il avait chanté. Une vieille flûte que Sion avait chapardée. Des chaussures, des chaussettes. Un petit morceau de savon qui pouvait servir pour trois personnes. Un briquet pratiquement plein.

Ils étaient comme des rois.

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, vraiment. Mais ce n'était plus Nous qui en souffraient le plus. Nous avions des chaussettes.<p>

Le froid mordant et la neige étaient arrivé d'un coup, et avait décimé le troupeau. Les rayés tombaient les uns après les autres, les maladies commençaient à se transformer en épidémies.

Ludwig était heureux de sa paire de godasses. Elles lui allaient, elles avaient des lacets. Il n'avait presque pas froid dedans. Mais il avait peur; il voyait les nouveaux arriver, et ils maigrissaient de plus en plus vite. Il avait demandé à Gilbert de s'arranger pour augmenter les rations mais Gilbert avait dit que ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas plus de nourriture. Elle coûtait déjà bien trop cher pour les soldats, ils n'allaient pas en donner plus aux rayés.

Roderich était toujours occupé à briser des roches. Mais Roderich faiblissait. Il n'était pas habitué à travailler dans le froid il n'était pas habitué à travailler tout court. En plus, Roderich avait un mal de crâne harassant, toute la journée. « Il a des lunettes, normalement », avait dit Ődőn. « Il voit pas à deux mètres. Il peut avoir mal au crâne. » Roderich n'en pouvait plus, physiquement et moralement.

Ődőn se moquait de lui, lui disant que c'était pas en faisant des manières qu'il aurait à bouffer, mais on voyait bien qu'Ődőn avait peur pour son beau-frère et qu'il était dans le même état que lui, sinon pire. Tous les deux étaient terrifiés, terrifiés pour Elizaveta, et se privaient de tout pour lui envoyer un maximum de choses. Ődőn était maigre, le plus maigre d'entre nous.

Mais ce ne fut pas Ődőn qui en pâtit le premier. Le jour le plus froid de la semaine, celui où le vent frappait le plus fort, en allant à son Kommando, Roderich trébucha.

Deux SS le prirent par les bras, et partirent avec lui.


	13. Kaitel 13

Hullo !

Bon je suis pas très active mais bon, c'est la rentrée. M'en voulez pas, j'essaie d'obtenir une licence qui me permettra d'obtenir un master qui me permettra d'obtenir le chômage ça va être trop cool  
>Nan mais je vais faire anglais hébreu suédois grec et syriaque. Sérieux. Je vais avoir plus de langues que d'Histoire. (Je voulais faire philosophie de la religion au lieu de syriaque mais pas moyen de trouver l'institut qui s'en occupe... Enfin j'aurais toujours Histoire des religions le deuxième semestre. -la non-croyante strike again)<br>Sinon j'ai commencé Homestuck c'est chelou

Plus sérieusement. Donc, le sondage du chapitre d'avant tient toujours -quant aux personnages-, c'est le genre de truc qui m'aiderait bien. Autrement. Hu, rien de spécial à dire... Je vous kiffe, et merci pour tout le feedback, et merci à Meri pour la correction !

_Culture time ! _La chanson qui sera chantée est une berceuse Yiddish. Je sais qu'elle est aussi chantée en Alsace... Enfin le Yiddish et l'Alsacien étant du haut-Allemand c'est normal.

* * *

><p>Il revint. Au milieu de la soupe du soir, alors que tout le monde était occupé à se réchauffer avec le peu de chaleur qui s'échappait des conserves, il revint. Il était bleu. Il tremblait. Son nez et ses oreilles étaient noirs.<p>

- Asseyez-le ! cria Feliks en sautant de son étagère.

Ceux du milieu se poussèrent comme ils le purent, installant Roderich au milieu d'eux.

- Je… je…, bégaya l'Autrichien en s'agrippant à sa peau de rayé  
>- Déshabillez-le ! fit quelqu'un du groupe.<p>

Ce fut vite fait. Sa peau fut envoyée en quelques secondes plus loin, et il n'avait déjà plus ses chaussures. Des marques de brûlure courraient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Ses doigts étaient noirs. Et ses pieds aussi.

- Il faut le réchauffer avant qu'il ne nous fasse des engelures, dit Feliks. Tino, toi les SS t'aiment bien, va lui chercher de la soupe.

Les autres se mirent à le frotter comme ils le pouvaient. Feliciano et Heiko avaient ôté leurs hauts pour coller leurs ventres chauds à son dos, Arthur, Francis et Berwald tentaient de lui réchauffer les pieds. Ődőn lui prit les mains et les colla sur son ventre, sous son haut rayé, en murmurant des prières pour qu'il aille mieux.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les oreilles de Roderich et les frictionnèrent doucement, faisant leur possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Feliks regarda quelques secondes l'homme qui tentait de les aider. C'était un des Grecs qui étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt. Il ne parlait ni allemand, ni yiddish, ni hébreu. Alors Feliks se contenta de hocher la tête pour le remercier.

Roderich ne tremblait plus autant. Ses dents claquaient toujours, il était toujours d'une couleur tendant dangereusement vers le bleu, mais il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la brûlure du froid qu'il ressentait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda lentement Ludwig, en récupérant la conserve pleine de soupe chaude que Tino et sa position de chanteur attitré de l'orchestre avaient réussi à négocier.  
>- Je… je… je… hoqueta Roderich, tremblant d'un coup encore plus. Ils… ils m'ont attaché au poteau toute la journée… J'ai froid…<br>- Calme-toi, fit Ődőn, en resserrant la prise sur ses doigts. Shsh… shlof, kindele, shlof…

Roderich ferma les yeux, s'apaisa un peu en entendant les paroles de cette berceuse qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Dort in jenes hof… chuchota-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
>- Il faut pas qu'il dorme ! fit Feliks en le secouant un peu.<br>- Allez, chante la suite, le pressa Ődőn, complètement paniqué.  
>- Je sais plus… répondit lentement Roderich.<br>- Alors, alors… Dis, tu te souviens du jour où on était à Salzburg ? demanda le Magyar.  
>- Oui… Tu t'étais perdu… Et puis Elizaveta… Oh, elle me manque Elizaveta…<p>

Pendant que Roderich divaguait, Feliks inspectait ses doigts et ses pieds. Les deux derniers orteils du pied gauche, et le petit du pied droit étaient resté noirs l'auriculaire et pratiquement tout l'index gauche, et la dernière phalange de l'annulaire droit. Le bout d'une des oreilles aussi. Et de grosses cloques étaient apparues un peu partout.

- Il faut peut-être arrêter de toucher le noir, non ? demanda Ludwig. Il ne faut pas frotter les engelures.  
>- Tu sais, vu où on est, y'a aucune chance de les faire partir, répondit Feliks. Il va falloir amputer. Si ça se trouve elles ont déjà commencé à nécroser.<p>

Roderich trembla comme une feuille en entendant la voix implacable du Polonais. De toute la phrase, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose. Amputer. Et qui dit amputer, dit Revier.

- Je… Je veux pas aller au Revier… maugréa Roderich en claquant des dents.  
>- Tu vas pas avoir le choix, on n'a pas de quoi t'enlever ce qui est mort.<br>- Tant… tant pis…  
>- Quoi ? Non, t'es malade ! s'offusqua Feliks. Tu vas avoir encore plus mal ! Tu risques de te blesser encore plus.<br>- Mais si je vais au Revier, je ne reviendrais jamais ! s'énerva l'Autrichien, remonté d'un coup. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux revoir Elizaveta !  
>- T'as la moitié des doigts qui a crevé ! chuchota le Polonais. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à bosser comme ça ? Demain, tu vas te les faire enlever, et il faut que Ludwig arrive à te faire changer de Kommando !<br>- Changer de Kommando, maugréa l'Autrichien. T'es drôle. Je ne sais rien faire  
>- Tu crois honnêtement que je savais creuser les tranchées des eaux usées ou nettoyer la merde des autres ? Que Feliciano savait vider des valises pour voler ce qui était précieux à leurs propriétaires ? Que Heiko savait creuser une mine ?<p>

Roderich ne dit rien, le regard vide devant lui. Oui, Feliks avait raison. Mais lui, il ne savait rien faire, et maintenant, il allait lui manquer trois orteils, trois doigts, et le bout d'une oreille. Et lui, il ne savait rien faire, mais il n'a jamais été élevé pour apprendre à faire des choses.

- Je ne veux pas aller au Revier…

Le lendemain, ça sera un mardi. Ludwig verra Gilbert. Il verra ce qu'il peut faire. Parce que maintenant, aucun des hommes n'était capable de prendre une décision. Ce n'était plus leur rôle.

En attendant, ils se recouchèrent les uns collés aux autres. En remerciant de la tête une dernière fois le Grec qui les avait aidés.

* * *

><p>Le Kapo était vraiment un bon Kapo. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les gens de son block, il connaissait beaucoup de monde et ne travaillait pas dans un Kommando susceptible de le tuer du jour au lendemain. Il avait plusieurs fois calmé le jeu en cas de bagarre, fait passer des lettres en douce, et avait toujours un sourire chaleureux envers les gens de son block. Il obéissait aux SS, et ne se faisait pas remarquer.<p>

Personne ne sut vraiment pourquoi les SS l'avaient embarqué ce jour là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Kapo suivant, bien que Rouge aussi, était bien moins bon. Au moins, il avait tellement peu d'autorité que quand les SS n'étaient pas dans le coin, le block pouvait se permettre de parler.


End file.
